The Elven Tale
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: The story of a High Elf at the end of the Third Era. Let's see how he will interact with the world around him, and his conflicts with Daedra and religion. Rated M for violence, blood/gore and shocking language that may be used. I only own my Hero, Oblivion goes to Bethesda.
1. Chapter 1

It was the water that awoke him from slumber.

It's been an unknown amount of weeks since he has been here. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the blue skies of Cyrodiil through the small crack the Imperials call a cell window. The sun shone through the window, beaming its light onto his yellow skin.

The High Elf lifted himself up from the stone slab that was called a bed. The clothes that were supplied were deathly uncomfortable, and the iron shackles on his wrists didn't help either. He began his small walk around the cell, awaiting the breakfast that would come soon. Imperials were sticklers for continuity.

"Have you got the food for them?"

"Yes, Legate."

"Good."

Exactly what the High Elf in the cell was thinking.

The sound of armour going down the steps. The Imperial Legion, the ones who captured him in the first place, we're now keeping him here for Divines know how long. He held two bowls in his hands, one for each prisoner. The Dark Elf across the hall walked up to his cell door, trying to peek through the bars to see the guard. Said guard stopped, placing the bowls in each cell for the two Mer before retreating back up the stairs, his duty done for now. The Elves took their respective bowls and went to the small table in their separate cells. All you could hear in the halls was the sounds of slurping and chewing.

Both being done, they placed their bowls at the edge of their cells, close to the door. The High Elf, with next to nothing to do, went back over to his bed and rested. It wouldn't be for another few hours until the Watch allow them to get out to the yard.

Only an hour went by, and the Elf was still restless. He knew he couldn't practice his magic without the Watch knowing. Some murmurs were heard up the stairs, but the High Elf couldn't make out any probable words. The Dark Elf, however, was listening intently, able to pick out words.

"Well, well, look at the high and mighty Altmer. Where's your dignity now, huh? Where's that famous High Elf poise and bearing?" The Dark Elf began to taunt, an evil smile painted across his face.

"I would implore that you to keep quiet, Valon." The High Elf threatened.

"You know, my time's almost up. Pretty soon, I'll be free, and you'll be stuck here in this rathole, waiting for your execution." Valon Dreth said.

"You can't be serious?" The High Elf asked.

"That's right. I heard some of the guards talking. You're going to die in here, 'High' Elf! You hear me? You're going to DIE!"

The door above their heads unlocked, a series of footfalls were happening upon the stones.

"COME ON, SOLDIERS! MOVE IT!" A strong female voice said.

"You hear that? The guards are coming... for you." Valon finished, laughing maniacally afterwards.

He walked to the back of his cell, rolling freely in his insanity. The High Elf sighed, knowing that Valon was insane since that first day in here. From the footfalls, he counted four people. Three in heavy armour, one in clothing. He walked up to the front of the cell, trying to see who exactly was coming down. The sight surprised him. Two Blades were coming down the stairs, their Akaviri-inspired armour shining brightly, their unique swords hung by their left hips. One was at the back, not holding any of the fancy plating that the other two had, obviously new to the Blades. But the third person in the line caught the High Elf's eye.

It was the Emperor himself. Uriel Septim VII, in all of his aged glory.

"My sons, they're dead." He muttered, but it was louder in the silence of the halls.

"We don't know that, sire. The guards only said they were attacked." The female, obviously the captain of the group, reassured to no avail.

"No, they're dead. I can feel it." Uriel said.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." She said.

She turned to face the cell, meeting the unhappy face of the Altmer prisoner staring back at her. She faced back to the Imperial Blade, the obvious second-in-command.

"What's this prisoner doing here? This cell was supposed to be off limits." She asked.

"Usual mix-up with the Watch. I-" The Imperial tried to answer.

"Never mind, get that gate open." She ordered. She turned to face the Altmer. "Stand back, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

The Altmer, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against three Blades, hurriedly moved to the back of the cell. The Imperial Blade unlocked the cell door and walked over to the Altmer. Even against one, the Altmer would die.

"Stay put, prisoner." He ordered, which the High Elf obeyed.

The other three walked into the small cell. The captain was also an Imperial, yet the last Blade was a Redguard. The captain walked over to the High Elf's bed, looking for something in the bricks. The Redguard looked bored, but was determined to do his job. The Emperor looked at the High Elf. A spark of recognition fleeted across his eyes.

"You." Uriel stated, pointing at the High Elf. That gained the attention of the Redguard. "I've seen you."

The Emperor walked towards the Altmer. Although the Elf was taller than all four, the Emperor radiated that air of respect that made him listen. Uriel studied him deeply, coming to the conclusion.

"You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

"Why are you here?" The High Elf asked.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. There is a secret passageway that leads out of the city. And by chance, that passage is through your cell."

"Why am I here?"

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. But, as for what you have done, it does not matter. That is not what you'll be remembered for."

"Excuse me, milord. But what is his name?" The Redguard asked.

"Undian Loreius, at your service." The High Elf introduced himself.

The sound of stone scraping against stone filled the small cell. The bed sunk lower to the earth, and the wall was pushed outwards slightly. The captain put her hand against the wall and pushed it, forcing the wall to move away and revealing the secret passage. From the very little that he could see, Undian guess that the architecture was Ayelid, or something similar. The three Blades went back to their original places around the Emperor. However, the Redguard stayed behind.

"Stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." With that stated, he ran to catch up with the rest.

Undian was having a debate. Whether to follow orders and stay here, possibly to await execution, or to disobey and escape through the passage. He racked his brain for possible answers, but never came to a definite conclusion.

"Your destiny lies within the passage." A voice in his head said.

Undian gasped, looking for a source to the voice. It sounded Nordic, experienced and old. Instead of searching even more, he decided to run through the passage, hoping to catch up to the four. He raised his fists up, knowing some form of unarmed fighting. He heard the familiar clanking of armour, knowing that they were the Blades. He began to run faster, not wanting to be alone anymore.

"FORM UP! Protect the Emperor!" He heard the female captain say.

He began to hear the sounds of fighting, just around the corner. When he rounded it, he saw the Blades formed up in a protective circle around Uriel Septim, who held a silver short-sword in his hand. Three masked figures were closing in, their armour black and the cloth underneath blood red. A dagger, a Bound dagger, was held in their right hands. The six warriors clashed, a dance of steel and flashes of light beginning. The woman raised her right arm up, only for the assailant's dagger to be sent into her armpit. She cringed, making her vulnerable to more attacks. The dagger was ripped out and sliced across her throat, blood spraying in the half-arc. She gurgled on her own blood, flowing out of her mouth and throat. The assailant, knowing that she is dead, began to charge at the Emperor.

"Renault's down!" The Imperial yelled, finishing off the assailant that he was clashing with. The assassin fell back, the armour disintegrating and revealing a young Imperial woman in red robes.

Undian reacted. He ran forwards, hoping to catch the assassin without the Emperor dying. Fortunately, he did. Undian ran faster, pulling his right arm back for an uppercut. He clashed with the assassin, his uppercut connecting with the plate. It hurt like hell, the knuckles throbbing from the impact. But, it did do some damage to the assailant, as he recoiled. Undian readied a fireball spell, sending it into the assassin. It exploded, engulfing the person in weak flames. While it didn't do much, it did buy the Blades with some time to send the tip of their sword through the neck. The tip retracted, making the armour fade from the person and revealing an Imperial male in red robes and hood, similar to the others.

The rest sheathed their weapons. The Redguard ran up to the Emperor.

"Are you alright, Sire? We're clear, for now." He asked.

Uriel nodded in affirmation. "Captain Renault?"

"She's dead. I'm sorry, sire, but we have to keep moving." With that said, the Redguard walked down the stairs and to the Imperial Blade, who was at an iron gate.

Undian, feeling greedy, picked up Renault's sword and short-sword. He put the sword onto his hip and kept the short-sword out. He gave it a few swings, trying to find if it is balanced or not, which it was. He faintly heard the two Blades talking, and just heard the last sentence.

"-They wouldn't be the first to underestimate the Blades." The Imperial said. He pushed the iron gate open, and went to unlock the wooden door behind it. "I'll take point. Let's move."

The Redguard turned his head to face Undian. "Don't try to follow us."

With that said, he walked through the iron gate and locked it behind him. The only chance that Undian could escape slipped through his fingers. He was slightly despairing, unable to comprehend the unfairness that the Divines placed on him.

He heard a falling of stone to his right. He looked over there, seeing a small section of the wall had fallen down. He saw a savage rat running towards him. It leaped a metre away from him, hoping to close the distance to bite the High Elf. Undian sidestepped, making the rat harmlessly fly past. It turned quickly and leapt to bite again. Undian raised the steel short-sword, catching the rat's razor sharp teeth around it. He turned, flinging the rat away. It hit a pillar, hearing something crack, and fell to the ground, not moving. Waiting a minute so that anything else wouldn't attack him, Undian walked through the hole. It was covered in dirt, but it wasn't used in centuries, at least. He spotted a skeleton at the far end, walking over to it. He suddenly felt pain on his right ankle. He looked down, seeing yet another rat biting into it. He bent down and swung his short-sword at it. It did connect, making the rat let go, and Undian sent the tip down through its skull, killing it.

"Gods-forsaken rats. Why couldn't it be something more hygienic than that?" Undian muttered to himself.

He casted the healing spell that he knew best, Heal Minor Wounds. He felt the muscles and skin repair themselves, quicker than what nature could do alone. Undian made it to the skeleton, suddenly realising that it was wearing leather armour, but only a cuirass and boots were in working order. It looked rough, obviously either hand-made or of bad quality. But it didn't matter, Undian needed the protection. He took the cuirass and boots and put them on. It was uncomfortable, definitely of bad quality. He also looted the leather shield placed beside it, along with the bow, a torch and a few lockpicks. He tried to open the chest beside it, but it was locked.

"At least he had the bloody smarts to lock it." The High Elf muttered again.

He brought a lockpick out and inserted the curved end into the lock. He fished through the bolts, trying to find which ones were down. The last four were up, but the one closest to him was down. He pushed it up and twisted the lockpick, keeping it in place. He heard the lock click, indicating that it was now unlocked. He opened it, revealing a quiver of iron arrows and a sapphire. He took them and continued on, shield raised in alarm of another rat attack. One last rat came to him, but leapt straight into the shield. It met the quickest death that Undian sent, a fireball straight in the face. He walked over to the rotting wooden door at the far side of the room. A corpse was lying on the bricks, obviously recent. Cloth was hanging by the waist down. It was green, like an Orc, but was shorter and thinner than one. A goblin, a shaman by the looks. It sported various bite marks across its body and neck.

'Killed by the rats, no doubt.' Undian thought.

He looted the body, seeing two scrolls, some gold, a club, a torch and a rusty key. Undian took everything of interest, including the club and gold, but left the torch. He kept the key out and placed it into the lock on the door, fitting it perfectly. The Mer twisted it, unlocking the door and entering the next room. It was a lot more open than the previous, but was still dirty as hell. He heard a happy squeak from the corner on his left, seeing a rat turn it with a hungry look in its eyes. Undian merely stepped backwards, allowing the rodent to fall before his feet. He kicked it, making it reel back in pain. It scampered back, hoping to keep away from further harm. Undian wasn't going to let it live, and sent a fireball into the rat, killing it.

He walked past the chest, thinking that there was nothing important in it and went down the small decline into another hall. A rat rounded the corner, frightening Undian a bit. Its eyes were filled with fear. Undian saw yet another rat run past, the same look in its eyes. A third was flung over the corner, hitting the wall with a series of cracks. Undian was starting to get suspicious. He waited, and what revealed itself shocked the High Elf all the way to his bones.

It was a walking corpse!

The skin on it was green, obvious decomposition of the dead. Some chunks of flesh were gone, revealing bones like the ribs and its intestines. The lower jaw was missing and its right arm only went to halfway up the forearm. Undian, knowing that this is the work of necromancy, charged the evil being. He sent the short-sword tip through where the heart would be, hoping that it would die from that. The entire blade went through the body, getting lodged inside the muscle. It stumbled back from the force of the charge, but it didn't fall. Undian let go and walked back, in disbelief. The corpse retaliated, rushing forwards and swiping with what remains of his left arm. Undian dodged backwards, not wanting the scratch to hit any part of his body. He took out the club and held it out in front. When the zombie came close, he swung. The force from the swing, as well as the mass of the club, crushed the skull of the corpse and made half of what remains of the face fall off in a red and green mess. This stopped the creature, as it fell sideways and never moved again. Undian threw the club away, not liking it, and forcibly pulled the short sword out, bringing a whole chunk of mort flesh with him. Disgusted, he pushed the flesh off the blade and wiped it clean. Finished, he continued on, trekking through the dirt and grime.

"I hope I would get handsomely rewarded for this." Undian muttered to himself.

He came to a large expanse, where many goblins now make their lair. He counted two from where he was now, but looks can be deceiving. There was a pit in the middle of the room, no doubt where a whole horde was waiting, and light was emanating on his right, most likely a fire and a few more goblins are. He heard a small shriek and clanks of bone coming towards him. He looked, seeing a goblin berserker running towards him. Undian just unsheathed his short-sword when the goblin lunged at him. The rusty knife it held hit the rough leather, cutting somewhat into it. But it held firm, allowing the High Elf to plunge the short-sword into its stomach. Its breath lurched, obviously in pain. It took a shaky breath, one of which was wasted on an ear-piercing screech. Undian pushed the blade deeper into the goblin, taking its life fully. He pulled it out savagely, spilling the guts into the dirt.

Unfortunately, the shriek caught the attention of the rest of the goblins, which was only three. Two regular savages and one shaman. The savages were easy to handle, when on their own. But the shaman within the ranks made it a lot more difficult. Both savages rushed the High Elf, blindly attacking. Undian sidestepped the flurry of attacks and stabbed one goblin in the throat. However, the extended use of the steel short-sword, along with the strain of multiple blocks, meant that the blade snapped off when one strike from the remaining savage hit it when Undian tried to block. The High Elf was stunned, but sent what remained of the sword into the goblin's skull.

A flash of lightning streaked by him, pure magic flowing out of the projectile. He turned to the source, seeing the shaman holding a staff in its right hand, a skull perched on the top. It pulled its left hand back, revealing a small orange glow. The thrust out of the hand shot a fireball. Undian easily dodged it, but was hit by the streak of lightning emitted by the staff. His body convulsed from the impact, more so than if it hit an Imperial or the worthless beings everyone calls Argonians or Khajiit. The convulsions stopped, resulting in Undian just lying there, breathing heavily.

"By the Eight, how I hate magic against me.' He thought, standing back up.

He was smiling evilly. Magic coursed through his blood, the High Elf birthright. A casted a spell that came to mind. A portal opened up at his head height, dropping out a skeleton from the depths of Oblivion. It saw the enemy that was threatening its master, running what was left of its body towards the shaman. While it was running around one way, Undian ran the other way around. The pincer attack succeeded, resulting in a destroyed skeleton and a dead goblin shaman. He picked up the staff, feeling the Lightning magic course through his hand and arm. He spotted a chest beyond a fence and walked over to it. It was locked, but it was simple. He inserted a lockpick into the lock, feeling that only one spring was lowered. However, the lockpick broke.

"Fuck." Undian cursed, taking the broken pick out.

He threw it away and took out a new one, inserting it into the lock. This time, it unlocked, allowing the High Elf to search the contents. An armourer's hammer and an iron longsword was what he took, leaving the rest inside the chest. He stopped, taking inventory and for the possible final prayer.

"May the Eight take mercy on me and my soul. Whatever their judgement may be, it will be just. Oblivion or Aetherius, my soul will rest and my body be swallowed by the water of life."

He continued on, facing whatever dangers were impeding his progress.

"Kill him. He must be working with the assassins."

Two Dunmer in the red robes littered the floor at their feet. One of the Blades was pointing the tip of his sword at Undian, who was scared to death. He just made it to the party of three when the two assassins attacked. As at the start, the Blades easily defeated the onslaught, but they were tiring.

"NO!"

All three looked at the ageing emperor, who held up his hand and a scowl painted across his face.

"He can help us. He must help us."

The Imperial sighed, defeated. "As you wish, sire." He said, sheathing his sword. Undian let out a breath that he was holding.

The Emperor walked up to him, no hostility in his movements.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen." He stated, holding a hand to his head.

"Listen, you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"I worship the Eight. This 'Talos' isn't a god." Undian replied truthfully.

That set the Imperial Blade off. He spun around and punched Undian in the face, one he wasn't expecting. A crunching of bone was heard underneath the fist, followed by a gushing of blood from Undian's nose.

"You insolent cur! You just disrespected the Emperor's bloodline!" The Blade yelled, roughly grabbing Undian by the lapels and shaking him while shouting.

"Glenroy." The Redguard warned.

"Shut up, Baurus! This Elf deserved to be in prison."

"Blade Glenroy, I'd implore you to release the High Elf." The Emperor ordered calmly, one which Glenroy half-heartedly obeyed.

Baurus walked over and held an armoured hand out, one which Undian took. When up on his feet, the High Elf casted Heal Minor Wounds on himself, ridding him of the broken nose.

"Why did you not let him kill me?" He asked the Emperor.

"You believe what you want to believe. I haven't launched a campaign against the Dark Elves for worshipping Daedra. So why should you believing in one less Divine be any different?"

"True, true. Anyways, the Divines guide and protect us, correct?" Undian replied.

"I have served the Nine all my days, and tracked their progress through the heavens. Each star a sign, each holding countless fires. But, now I wonder, which one sparked your birth?"

"I don't-" Undian started.

"The Steed."

Undian looked around the room, trying to find that Nordic voice again. The source eluded him yet again, but what it said felt true to him.

"The Steed." He repeated.

"You were about to say you didn't know." The Emperor said.

"A voice told me what sign I was born under. Not sure why, though."

"Well, the signs I read has shown the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"But, what about me?"

"Your stars are not mine. Today, the Steed shall guide you to your destiny."

After exchanging a few more words, walking through a few more tunnels and fighting off a few more assassins, they came to a very different kind of stop. A flight of stairs that led down to a small platform. The platforms on either side were so high that even Undian couldn't look over them.

"Hold up. Something doesn't look right. I'll take point." Glenroy said, marching confidently onto the platform.

Fortunately, nothing bad happened, allowing the others to come down and walk through to an iron gate. A thick block of wood barred entrance to the other side.

"Dammit. The gate is barred on the other side. A trap!" Glenroy yelled, unsheathing his sword.

"What about that side passage back there?" Baurus asked, indicating with his head.

"Worth a try. Let's go." Glenroy responded.

Baurus unsheathed his sword and all went through the narrow hall into a small side room. There wasn't a side passage and, if there was, it was really well hidden.

"Bah, if only Captain Renault was here. She knew this like the back of her hand." Glenroy muttered.

A distant closing of the door sparked the attention of the four. Glenroy and Baurus feared the worst.

"They're behind us! Wait here, sire." He ran out into the expanse.

"Stay here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life." Baurus muttered to Undian before following Glenroy out. "For the Emperor!"

Uriel Septim turned to the High Elf before him. He took the amulet off of his neck and held it in his hand.

"I can go no further. You alone can stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. They must not have the Amulet of Kings." He said, taking the amulet and placing it in Undian's hand. "Take it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son." He gently wrapped Undian's fingers around the amulet, glowing a soft red.

"Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

Those were the last words the Emperor said before an assassin's blade met his heart, staining everything closeby red with blood.

Undian stumbled out of the gate. The leather and iron armour were worn for now. He still cannot believe he called himself a War-Monger, a specialist in Blade, Light armour, Destruction, Mysticism, Restoration, Conjuration and Alteration.

His knees gave way, his body going into shut down. He fell onto the sands just outside the Imperial Prison walls, feeling the sun heat up the golden skin. He laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Screw you, Valen! I'm free!" Undian yelled, laughing even more afterwards.

His laughter died down, now pondering on what the Emperor said about the jaws of Oblivion. However, priorities first needed to be completed. That meant going to talk to this Jauffre person in Weynon Priory, close to Chorrol.

Undian stood back up shakily, feeling the cool air brush against his face. Not bothering to walk around, he went straight into the lake that surrounded the Imperial City and made directly to the shore opposite to him. Once there, he began to head northwest.

His journey has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days.

Three days of non-stop travel and this is what he gets to see. A crumbling house and a small temple. If this is supposed to be Weynon Priory, it was shit. A Dark Elf walked through the side, dressed in dirty overalls but still held her own majestic image. Undian stopped standing still, he had to fulfil Uriel Septim's dying wish. He walked towards the aged oakwood door and pushed it open, letting a hot breeze brush across his face.

The inside was well kept, it seemed. However, there were only two priests seen on the bottom floor, way less than what Undian was expecting. The two were talking about something, but Undian was too busy looking around for this Jauffre. He approached the two priests, who stopped their conversation and looked at him. The standing one walked around and approached close to Undian.

"Yes... Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can. Where is Brother Jauffre?" Undian replied, being respectful just in case these priests are as bad as the ones in Summerset Isles.

"Up the stairs, to the right. You'll find him at his desk." The priest answered.

"Thank you."

Undian went up the stairs, the boards creaking underneath his feet. He turned right and up the last few steps. There, towards the window, was an ageing Imperial, reading a thick book. The High Elf walked up to him, making his presence known. He stopped at the front of the desk. The Imperial looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Brother Jauffre. I came to deliver you the Amulet of Kings." Undian replied.

"You brought me the Amulet of Kings? Let me see it."

'By the Eight, he's pushy.' Undian thought, handing over the amulet. Jauffre examined it for a while, coming to a realisation.

"This IS the Amulet of Kings!" He exclaimed. He seemed to be confused at a thought, though. "Who are you? Did you have something to do with the Emperor's death?"

"I... I was there when he was killed by an assassin. He gave me the Amulet to give to you." Undian explained.

"Tell me the whole story."

Undian spent the next ten minutes recalling the story of how the Emperor died. Jauffre listened with great intent, eyes widening at some details. When Undian finished, that's when Jauffre spoke back up.

"As... unlikely your story sounds, I believe you. Only the sight of Emperor Uriel Septim can bring you to me."

"What did he mean by 'Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion?'"

"I don't know. He seemed to perceive some threat from the realm of Oblivion. But the barrier between our worlds are strong though." Jauffre explained.

"And the Prince of Destruction?"

"Mehrunes Dagon. Ruler of the Deadlands. Wants nothing more than to destroy Mundus."

"Emperor Uriel Septim told me that you can find his last son."

"His name is Martin. A priest at the Temple of Akatosh in Kvatch. I am one of the few that know of his existence."

"Is there any assistance that you can give me?"

"I keep a chest to resupply travelling Blades. It should do you well in your journey."

Jauffre stood up, revealing a sword used by the Blades sitting behind his chair. Undian was surprised, he never noticed it. Jauffre walked around and stopped in front of a chest by Undian's right. He produced a key and slid it into the lock and twisted it, unlocking it.

"There, it's unlocked. Help yourself. I'm sure that the others can help you in some way." Jauffre said, walking back to his chair and sitting back down.

"Thank you, Brother." Undian said.

He checked the chest for anything useful. A full set of leather armour shown itself, which the Altmer took and equipped. It seemed to fit, although just. He stared at the steel claymore within the chest, hoping to take it, but passed it by. But he did take the steel longsword and placed it inside his pack. He bowed slightly to Jauffre, who went back to being deeply engrossed in his book. He went downstairs, where one of the monks was sitting back down.

"Um, excuse me. Is there any assistance that you can give me?" Undian asked.

"Yes. You can take my horse, the paint horse. You need it more than me." The monk replied.

"Thank you." With that said, Undian began to walk out.

"And may Talos guide you!" The monk yelled after Undian.

Undian waited until the door was closed and checked to see if anyone else was around. There wasn't, so he took a deep breath in and let it out in a yell.

"BY THE EIGHT!"

After the yell, he stormed off to the stables located behind the monastery. He located the monk's horse very quickly, as only three were there and one was a paint horse. He manoeuvred the horse out of the stables and towards the south. He kicked the spurs, allowing the horse to begin the gallop towards the city of Kvatch.

'By the Eight, that priory was painful.' The High Elf thought.

'That's odd. Why is there a camp here?'

It took a day and a half, but Undian arrived at the base of the hill that leads up to Kvatch. A camp of all races was located here, all forlorn about something. Suddenly, one High Elf came running around the closest tent and down to where Undian was riding on the paint horse.

"Come on! Run while you still can!" He yelled desperately.

"Why would I?" Undian asked.

"God's blood. Don't you know?"

Undian replied with a shake of the head.

"Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There was a huge creature, something out of a nightmare!"

"Then, how did you manage to escape?"

"It was Savlian Matius. He and a handful of guards cut through the Daedra to get us here." He stopped, taking a few breaths. "Savlian said that they can hold the road, but it's only a matter of time before they are overwhelmed. I'm getting out of here."

With that explained, the hysterical High Elf dashed past Undian and down the road. Shaking his head slightly, he dismounted the horse and walked through the camp, holding the paint horse by the reins. He came up to a Bosmer, who was busy tending to the fire.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Martin is?"

The Bosmer turned her head around to look at him. "I don't know. Maybe Captain Matius would know. He's at the top of the hill."

"Thank you."

Undian then began to make the trek up the mountain. Several twists and turns upwards later, the sky around the mountain began to turn red and thunder claps were heard almost constantly. Undian bagel to move even faster, although he did know that this would make him tired. Two minutes later, he made it to the top, where three guards were behind a pitiful excuse for a barricade, which consisted of a few pointy sticks facing towards a monstrosity. It looked like the sign for Conjuration, although the space inside of it was filled with a red and yellow glow.

Three small figures appeared out of the thing. The guards drew their weapons, be it blade, blunt or bow. The High Elf guard nocked a steel arrow into the drawstring and let it loose with surprising accuracy, hitting the elbow of one of the figures. The two Imperial guards ran around the barricade and engaged the figures. Two of the creatures were short-lived, one of those two being the one with the arrow. The third was slowly backing away from the guards, it's back towards the portal. The two guards began to slowly walk towards it, weapons ready. Another steel arrow whizzed past their faces and struck the monster in the head. It let out some kind of mix between a grunt and scream before falling backwards, dead. The Imperial with a wrap around his forehead spotted Undian, and ran around the barricade before the leather-clad High Elf could do anything stupid.

"Stand back, citizen. This is no place for you." He warned harshly.

"Are you Savlian Matius?"

"Yes. Why is that?"

"I need to know where Martin is?"

"You mean the priest? Last I saw him, he was leading another group of citizens to the Temple of Akatosh. If they're lucky, they made it and may still be alive."

"What do we need to do?"

"We need to close that fucking gate, first. But I am short on men, and I can't leave the camp defenceless."

Undian was impressed by Martin's leadership and courage, but there are bigger things at hand. He looked at the portal, and around the barricade and battlefield. There weren't any Kvatch guards around there.

"Where are the rest?" Undian asked, looking back to Savlian.

"I sent them into the gate. None have returned as of yet." Savlian replied.

"I'll go in. I'll close the gate and direct any survivors to you."

"Ok. May the Nine be with you."

Undian turned and walked towards the gate. Luckily, the Altmer groaned when Savlian was out of earshot. He came close to the gate, dwarfing him from its size alone. He raised his hand up to his shoulder height and, tentatively, pushed against the wall of magic. But, as soon as he placed his hand in, he felt an immense force just pull him in. He felt his entire being burning, like his skin was peeling and frying just by contacting the air.

His body pitched forwards, coming into contact with dirt. But it was burning hot. Undian roughly pushed himself up to get away from the burning ground. He felt the golden skin on his palms turn either red or black from the burning contact. Suddenly, two of those creatures appeared on the broken bridge on the front-right, hissing at him. They charged up their small fireballs and sent them towards the High Elf. Undian dodged them, drawing out his steel longsword in the process. He began to run towards them, electricity being charged through his left hand. He got close enough to use the sword, slashing indiscriminately at them. He felt a searing pain in his abdomen, where the leather armour was burnt in the centre.

"Die, fucking daedra." Undian mumbled.

He placed his left hand on the side of the creature's face. The Lightning surged from him to the creature, enticing convulsions to pass through its muscles. Its black eyes rolled into its head and collapsed, only to never move again in possible centuries. He just dodged another flare and killed the source using his sword and magic. He looked at the creatures, only to look away due to the horrible features it possessed.

"They are Scamps. Stunted ones, but Scamps nonetheless."

It was that voice yet again. Now, it was starting to get on Undian's nerves. He was irritated, but there were bigger things to do than to argue with a disembodied voice. The sounds of steel slicing through air and the crackle of fireballs in the air roused Undian to continue. The fighting finished, with footfalls desperately running towards him. An Imperial was the source, his face drenched in sweat and his chainmail cuirass bearing the symbol of Kvatch, since all of the guards wore it. He stopped in front of Undian.

"By the Nine. I thought I'd never see a friendly face." He gasped out.

"You're alone?" Undian asked.

"The others... taken. They were taken to the tower. They ambushed us and led them across the bridge. I'm getting out of here."

Undian stepped aside. "I'm sure that Savlian might need the help."

The Imperial's eyes widened. "The Captain is still holding the barricade? Thank you."

He ran off towards the gate and disappeared. Undian looked towards the tower, which stood out as a black silhouette against the grey sky. It looked like a sign of death and suffering, where souls of the dead would go.

Undian sheathed his steel longsword, which was out the whole time, and began his one-man campaign towards the tower.

Undian was tired and sore. The Dremora and Scamps were starting to get on his nerves. He felt like he was close to the top of the tower. Magicka was pouring out of the cracks and thickened the air. He found the leader of the guards that went into the gate. He was broken, but Undian couldn't blame him. The sights that the Altmer saw was enough to make any mortal, be it Men, Mer or beast. Comrades were mutilated and hung unceremoniously upside down, their blood pouring down and dripping to the floor many metres below.

He turned towards the door, seeing the alcove where the Magicka was originating from. The pillar of fire was still rising, which Undian's eyes followed to a black stone. After a quick and quiet prayer to the Eight Divines, he drew his steel longsword and ran through the chamber. A Dremora Catiff saw the High Elf and, preparing for a confrontation, summoned a Scamp from another plane of the Deadlands. Undian went up the stairs, only to meet the eyes of the Dremora Catiff and his Scamp. Undian weaved through the two and summoned his trusty skeleton from Oblivion to distract them.

Another Dremora Catiff, this one heavily armoured in Daedric armour, came running towards him, mace held threateningly. Undian sidestepped to the left, allowing the mace to swing by harmlessly. This opened up the Dremora to Undian's blow, where he took the tip and sent it through the back of the Dremora's unarmoured kneecap. Pulling his sword out, he continued running. He ran up what must be canvas, but when he looked towards it, he saw flashes of brown skin, golden skin and green scales. It made Undian sick, but he kept on running towards the stone. He could hear the hissing of a spell blasting past his ears. The cold of the spell spurred him on. He got to the stone, where the Dremora Catiff got up behind him.

"Die, mortal! Appease Lord Dagon's taste!" It yelled.

"Never." Undian replied.

The Catiff drew his own mace and ran towards Undian, emitting a war cry from its twisted mouth. Undian stepped backwards and reached out for the stone. He grabbed it, feeling the heat from the stone transferring to his hand. The pillar of flames soon became unstable, which resulted in the pillar streaking upwards towards the sky, the chains breaking away. The Catiff was still running towards him, hoping to kill the Altmer before the result happens. Undian was picked up by the pillar and shot out of the top, making the Dremora miss by millimetres. The High Elf was then shot straight towards the gate, which was rapidly closing in on itself.

The Altmer just made it through before the portal closed, making him skid and bounce along the cool dirt of Mundus. The gate was sending its contents up into the sky, a pillar of defeat for the Daedra. The rain was beating down on Undian, sending steam up into the air. Savlian Matius ran towards the High Elf, who was now starting to stand back up with steam still rising off the armour.

"You did it! You closed the gate. Now we can get the rest of the citizens out of here."

"Just give me a second."

Undian sat back down to get his breath back. The really unnatural flight through the air took all the air from his lungs. He recounted the ordeal, from the base to the top, from better to worse. He hasn't gone insane yet, thank the Eight, but more still needs to be done.

"I'll help you, Captain Matius. Help me up." Undian requested, extending an arm.

Savlian complied, although he was laughing heartily. "An Altmer that asks for help? What's next, an Orc mage kills a Daedric Prince?"

Strangely, Undian found himself laughing as well. He was dragged up to his feet and the five combatants rushed through the city gate and into the city. Undian summoned the skeleton once again, but never drew his sword. Instead, he kept the Lightning coursing in his left hand. He placed it onto any Stunted Scamp that came close, killing them with the surge. Within moments, they had cleared the way to the Chapel of Akatosh.

"Hahahaha! We wiped the bastards out!" Savlian yelled. "Alright. We can get the people out of the Chapel."

The five all walked into the Chapel doors, sheathing their weapons beforehand. There was very little inside. Two guards and four other citizens were inside. But one of them stood out from the rest. An Imperial dressed in blue robes. While the guard captain was talking to the others, Undian walked over to the priest.

"Umm, excuse me. But, are you Martin? The priest?" He asked.

He turned around, his face seemingly devoid of emotion. He looked up at Undian's face.

"Yes, I am a priest. Why do you need to know?" He responded, with as much emotion as a rock.

"You need to come with me. You are in danger."

"Danger? Right now, I've seen danger. If this is all part of a divine plan, I'd like to hear it."

"There is a plan. We're part of it!"

"Oh, really?"

"The Emperor told me to find you."

"The Emperor's dead."

This banter went full circle until Undian had to break it, due to Martin not believing something.

"You are the Emperor's son, Gods-dammit!" He yelled, his voice echoing inside the halls.

"You must have the wrong man. I am the son of a farmer, no one special." Martin replied.

"Why would I lie to you?!"

Martin stopped for a second, trying to find a reason. "Strange. I... I feel like I believe you."

"Wait, what?"

"I believe you. Lead on to Weynon Priory."

"Can I just rest? I've gone days without sleeping." Undian requested.

"Sure. Take your time."

Undian took the leather armour off, replacing it with the uncomfortable sack cloth ones he had in prison. He unhooked the steel longsword from his belt and placed it beside the sleeping mat that he would be resting on. Once he finished, he sat down and shuffled across until he was on top of the mat. He didn't even pull the blanket over him. He laid his head on the pillow and he was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit crummy but what else can I do. Any reviews for this story or any of mine are appreciated.**

Undian and Martin were walking out of the smoking ruins of South Kvatch. The vultures are already on them, ripping their thick skin apart to get to the muscles underneath. It sickened both of them, although Martin had the worst reaction. He passed up his meagre breakfast onto the cobblestones. Undian just gagged, although he nearly threw up. They reached the gate after much effort, since they didn't want to see that again. The guards were now manning the gates, since the Scamps and Daedra cannot get around and the Chapel acts as a checkpoint. They opened it, allowing the two travellers to pass through before closing it shut behind them.

As they crossed the field where the Gate once was, Martin looked around, pondering. He saw the minor one that was right in front of the gate to the city. Undian was walking away at a brisk pace.

"I heard the guards say that you closed the Gate." Martin said.

"You heard right." Undian replied, stopping but kept his back to Martin.

"I don't mean to preach, but, what was it like?"

Undian didn't reply to the question. Instead, he began to walk again, this time quicker than the pace before. Martin realised his mistake and began to run towards the High Elf. He managed to get in front of him and began to walk backwards, in a vain hope of talking.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." He apologised.

"Sorry? 'Sorry' won't bring back anyone. Looks like the races of Men are more stupid than the texts suggest."

"Looks like the Altmer have some extreme kind of prejudice. It sounds like it's worse now than what the rumours say."

Undian was furious. His face was scrunching up and his right hand was struggling to stay unclenched. Suddenly, his right hand shot up and hit Martin square in the face. The priest fell back, dazed. Luckily, no bones were broken and no skin was split, so no blood was spilt. Undian rushed forwards and roughly grabbed Martin by the lapels and lifted him up.

"You have fucking guts, I'd give you that. Yes, I do have extreme prejudice. I was born that way. And you're bloody lucky that I cannot kill you right now because Tamriel needs you." Undian hissed.

Martin, however, didn't change his emotion. He stayed calm, staring deeply into Undian's eyes. Undian dropped him roughly. He didn't wait for Martin to even stand before the Altmer continued moving. Martin stood back up and ran back to behind Undian and matched his paces, although he couldn't match the strides.

Ten minutes passed until they came to the refugee camp at the bottom of the hill. All of them looked at the High Elf and stood up, cheering for him. He kept barging through, he didn't want any recognition. He went through hell just to receive applause.

"They need hope right now. You gave them a small shred of it, but a shred can go a long way." The Nordic voice said.

'I swear that whoever is saying this really wants to get on my nerves.' Undian thought.

He realised something. These people have lost their homes and livelihoods, even the lowly Argonian. He made it to the paint horse and stopped. He turned to the crowd, wanting to say the one thing that was on his mind right now.

"People of Kvatch!" He yelled, garnering the attention of everyone in the camp. "I cannot know your pain. But I will be back. I promise you that much. I will help your guards retake the city, and your lives will return."

He mounted the paint horse, Martin mounting behind him. He was about to leave when the Argonian female came up.

"Are you really coming back?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes. I assure you."

Undian reared the old horse and began to race off once again. Martin was holding on for dear life. Undian was grumbling about something to do with Argonians and dirty but it was all incomprehensible to all but him.

He raced past the forests, but slowed down to a walk when out of view of the broken city. He saw another city in the distance. He looked at the map, knowing that the city names would be on it.

"That's Skingrad, over there. Kvatch has had good relations with both Skingrad and Anvil." Martin said.

Undian only grunted in acknowledgment. He didn't pry, nor did he actually want to. Prying meant deep comversation, and he didn't want it with an Imperial. He kept riding up to the gate, where two really bored guards in chainmail armour and red cloth over the chest were standing. One stepped forward, raising his right hand.

"Halt." He ordered.

Undian groaned, lowering his head towards the mane of the horse. "Yes, yes, what is it?" He asked, raising his head.

"We need you to get off the horse. City rules and all of that." The guard explained.

"What?!" Undian yelled.

"Undian, follow their orders." Martin said, dismounting the horse. He walked up to the guards. "Look, can we keep ahold of the reins when going through?"

The guard sighed, at a loss. "Alright. Go on through."

Undian dismounted the horse and took hold of the reins, leading the paint horse through the gate and after Martin. He was grumbling all of the way, about the laws and how horses actually could ride through the section of the city that they are walking through. When they reached the other side of the city and out the gate, they mounted the horse again and took off.

Night fell and the two made camp. Undian made a small pile of twigs and sticks to make the skeleton of a campfire. Martin did the honours of lighting the fire, although it was done with magic, which surprised Undian since priests weren't allowed to learn the intricacies of magic or combat. Salted meats that were in the saddlebag were taken out, and eaten in the warmth of the fire.

"So, Undian, how did you meet the Emperor?" Martin asked.

Undian stared into the fire. "A few weeks after I was placed in prison. He came to me with a small contingent of Blades. He seemed to recognise me, even though it was through a dream he had. His sons were murdered by the same people who killed him, although we still need to know who they actually are." The Altmer explained.

Martin sat and listened intently while Undian retold the story. Even though the Emperor and Undian didn't meet each other for long, Undian seemed to admire him for his unconditional rule and wisdom.

"The only thing I wonder is if I am good enough." Martin muttered.

"Huh?" Undian asked. He picked up a part of Martin's mutter.

"I wonder if I am good enough." Martin repeated louder for Undian to hear.

He shrugged, looking away. "Only time will tell." He answered.

The rest of the night was in silence, listening to the animals of the night in the distance. When they did go to sleep in their bedrolls, not all was well. Undian had a dream, similar to ones he had in the past. A Nordic man, burlier than others and dressed in full armour, was the messenger, retelling battles of ages gone by. Ones forever known and others lost to time. But one sentence made this one stand out from the rest.

"But one will carve the future of the Empire, and you and Martin will be their leader against a Daedric Lord." He said. His sight soon became brighter with a light without a source. It kept getting brighter until it completely covered his vision.

When Undian woke, the sun blinded him. 'I've spent too much time in prison.' He thought, covering his eyes from the glare.

Martin was already up and dressed in his priest's robes, rolling up his bedroll and placing it on the saddle. The fire was now a smouldering pile of ash, which Undian buried under a small pile of dirt. He rolled up his bedroll and placed his on the opposite side of the saddle. The two mounted the paint horse and rode off once again.

The ride, like the last time, was peaceful if a bit stressed. When they saw the Imperial City, Undian and Martin stopped and dismounted, admiring the view of the city before them.

'Never seen anything more beautiful than this.' Undian thought.

"You lucky bastards." Undian mumbled. Nothing equated to this in Summerset Isles.

Wasting enough time, they mounted the horse and resumed their journey. They got onto the road that lead to Chorrol, seeing as how Weynon Priory is seen before anyone enters Chorrol.

Weynon Priory came within sight of the two. But something was wrong. The Dunmer farmer was running around, and the assassins that killed the Emperor were running after him. Undian and Martin quickly dismounted the horse.

"Help! I think they are right behind me!" The Dunmer yelled, obviously frantic.

"Hold up. What happened?" Undian said.

"I was working the fields when travellers asked Prior Maborel for directions. Suddenly, weapons appeared in their hands and cut the Prior down." He explained.

"Where's Brother Jauffre?" Undian asked.

"I think he was in the Chapel when they attacked."

They heard a war cry from behind the Dunmer. Undian roughly pushed him out of the way and drew his longsword, catching the mace of the assassin midway. It became a roughhouse competition, seeing which one could overpower the other. Martin sent a bolt of lightning straight into the assassin, sending him rocketing backwards, the armour dissipating. Undian stood back up and ran towards another assassin. This one had a sword in her hand. They got into a clash, each strike striking perfectly with another. But one strike clashed with Undian's hand, cutting into the skin and breaking some bones. Undian dropped his steel sword and clutched at the wound. He soon began to see red at the edges of his vision. He casted a skeleton to fall out of Oblivion to aid him, and retreated to heal the wound. When the wound was fully healed by magic, the skeleton was defeated. Undian made magic pour into his hands, one lightning, the other frost. He outstretched his hands, hoping to stop the assassin. Lighting was shot from his left hand, and frost with his right. The lightning struck the assassin quicker, stopping her so that the slower frost spell hit her, freezing her blood and killing her, the armour dissipating once again. Undian could hear another scuffle under the arch. He looked over there, seeing the other monk fighting the last assassin with a Blades sword. The assassin swung his mace down and was sent off to the side with the monk's parry. The monk spun and slashed across the neck, effectively decapitating the assassin's head from the body. The head of a Dunmer rolled out of the fabric of the hood, while the body remained. The monk ran up to Martin and Undian.

"Do you know where Jauffre is?" He asked.

"The farmer said that he was in the Chapel." Undian replied.

"Alright. Lets go."

The three ran towards the small chapel to the right of the Priory. They entered, seeing Jauffre, Blades sword in both hands, easily fending off three assassins at once. Undian and the monk rushed in, swords raised. Martin hung back, not wanting to get in on the action. Not long, all three assassins were dead. Jauffre came up to Undian, his sword still drawn and dripping blood.

"They attacked without warning. I was here when I heard Prior Maborel scream. Right now, we need to see if they've taken the Amulet of Kings." Jauffre said.

He leapt over the chairs and out the door, sword still drawn. Undian and Martin sheathed their weapons and followed him. The three ran into the Priory, past the dead body of Prior Maborel, and up the stairs to the right. When they reached a small wardrobe, Jauffre sheathed his sword over his left shoulder and opened up a secret room. In there, tables were overturned, chairs and chests were broken into, but one thing stood out. A small cabinet, pristine. Jauffre ran towards it and opened it. He closed it again and walked over to Undian and Martin.

"They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Brother Jauffre. I have found Martin, he's safe." Undian reassured.

"So, it is not all gone against us."

"Is there someplace we are safe?" Martin asked.

Jauffre thought for a moment. He seemed to reach a conclusion. "There is one place, but I am not sure about our Altmer here." Jauffre said, gesturing to Undian. "Cloud Ruler Temple, the ancient fortress of the Blades."

Undian took out his map, hoping to find Cloud Ruler Temple on it. There wasn't anything of the sort, but there was a trail leading north of Bruma. Jauffre came up to pointed to the end of the road with his finger.

"Cloud Ruler Temple is up there." He said.

"But it'll take days, even weeks, to get there on foot." Undian responded, rolling up the map.

"Take the horses, Jauffre. The Prior wouldn't need his and I would be going up to Chorrol." The other monk said, coming around the corner.

"Brother Piner, are you sure?" Jauffre asked.

"I'm sure. And call be Piner, gods-dammit." Piner responded, smiling at the end.

"Thank you, Piner. May the Nine be with you."

The three went down the stairs and out of the door. They stopped at the corpse of Prior Maborel, who still had a face of shock even in death. Undian walked around the corner, not stepping on Maborel's corpse, and towards the stables to set the saddles up. He heard the murmurings of Martin blessing Maborel's spirit for a spot in Aetherius by the Nine.

Undian just finished putting the last saddle on the chestnut horse when Jauffre and Martin walked around the corner. He grabbed the two horses by the reins and lead them to the monk and priest. They took the reins and mounted the horses. Undian marched over to the paint horse and mounted it. Jauffre and Martin came up beside him. Undian nodded to Jauffre and Martin, both of whom nodded back, and all three sped off south, away from Weynon Priory. Cloud Ruler Temple awaited the three, and they will meet it


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be a short chapter. Also *spoiler* a bit of Undian's past!**

Six days.

Six whole days.

Undian suffered through six days with two humans who thought that there were nine Divines. He really wanted to leave Cyrodiil, go to the Summerset Isles and join one of the factions there. But no, the Eight wanted to fuck around with his fate, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

They just rode past Bruma, the brown of the city's walls standing proud in the chilling snow of the northern region of Cyrodiil. Just moments before, Jauffre sent a courier up the mountainside with a message for the Blades stationed there. The horses were visibly tired, riding day after day with only a night's break in between. They came to the base of the mountain and stopped, looking up towards the summit.

"The final stretch." Undian muttered to himself.

They restarted to move, going slow up the mountain. Jauffre was explaining to Martin some proceedings that the Blades will go through. Martin only replied with nods, grunts of affirmation, or a simple "yes." Undian remained silent throughout the ordeal, amateurishly checking the surroundings.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the heavy white oak gates of Cloud Ruler Temple. Undian swore he spotted someone on the parapets, but didn't get a good look as they disappeared behind the wall. He heard orders being yelled faintly. When they got right in front of the gate and dismounted their horses, the gate opened and an Imperial in the Blades armour rushed out.

"Grandmaster! Is this-?" He asked Jauffre.

"Yes, Cyrus. This is Martin Septim." Jauffre replied.

The Blade walked over to Martin, who was shocked at Jauffre's response.

"My lord, welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple. We have not had the honour of an Emperor's visit in many years." Cyrus welcomed.

"W-w-well, th-thank you. Th-the honour i-is mine." Martin replied, stumbling over his words.

"Come. Your Blades await you." Jauffre said. Undian tried to sneak away, but Jauffre spotted him before he got very far. "You are coming too, Undian."

'Fuck.' Said Altmer thought.

The four trekked up the two flights of stairs. When they reached the top, seven Blades were lined up, four on one side and three on the other. Cyrus filled the last spot on the side with three. Jauffre, Undian and Martin continued to walk before the last few steps. Jauffre and Martin turned to face the Blades, while Undian just sat down on the corner of stone, watching the proceedings happen.

Jauffre stepped forwards, head and hands held high. "Blades, dark times are upon us! The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch!" He allowed a moment for it to sink in. "But, there is yet hope! Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!"

All eight Blades unsheathed their swords, raising them high in cheers. "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!" They all yelled in unison.

Jauffre turned to Martin, who was shocked by the loyalty of servants that were once above him. "Your Highness, you are safe here. We will protect you until you can take up your throne." The Grandmaster said.

Martin turned to all of the Blades. "Jauffre. All of you." He started, gaining everyone's full attention. "I know you all expect me to be Emperor, but this is all new to me." Undian leant forwards, hoping to hear more clearly. "I haven't the faintest idea on where to start. B-but I want you to know that... I appreciate your welcome here. I hope to prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you."

"Well, thank you, Martin." Jauffre said. He turned his head to a nearby Blade, who had the same embroidered armour as Captain Renault from the Prisons. "We'd best get back to our watch, eh Captain?" He asked jokingly, earning a few laughs from the Blades and the Captain.

Martin walked up to Undian, who was now standing, towering over all of the inhabitants of the fortress. "Not much of a speech now, was it?" The young Emperor asked.

"It was fine. It was your first. But I think you need to practice, though." Undian replied, giving a small smile at the last sentence.

"It didn't seem to bother them, though. Blades saluting me and calling me Martin Septim. It feels like a dream."

"But first we need the Amulet of Kings." Undian started.

"And then relight the Dragonfires." Martin continued.

"And you'll be crowned Emperor." Undian finished.

"Heh, Emperor? In any case, talk to Jauffre then. He may want to speak to you." With that said, Martin walked away and into the door that faced them.

Undian walked over to the Grandmaster, who was talking to several Blades. The Altmer only waited, patience is a virtue. Sure enough, the Blades walked away, leaving the High Elf and the Grandmaster alone.

"You have done well, Undian. Because of this, I extend an invitation for you to join the Blades." Jauffre said.

"I haven't done much." The Altmer responded.

"But you have done more than most."

"Can I refuse?"

"You can, but the offer, and the Temple, will always remain open for you."

"Then I refuse."

"That is fair."

"Now, about the Amulet of Kings?"

"Check in with Baurus, in the Imperial City. He will be at Luther Broad's Boarding House, in the Elven Gardens District."

"Why?"

"He has been looking into the assassins that killed the Emperor."

"Taking orders from the Blades even when I'm not in it. How weird."

"Sometimes only the Divines know."

Undian nodded and walked away from Jauffre, entering the great hall. A massive fireplace was at the other end, the space in front was empty. Martin was off to the side, a few books lying around the desk. Undian sat opposite Martin, who was so engrossed in the book in his hands that it took Undian dropping a book back down onto the desk to snap him out of it.

"Got the Amulet of Kings already? That was fast." Martin joked, smiling.

Undian played along, just for the fun of it. "Yes, my Lord. Six thousand assassins between me and the Amulet. And I defeated them all!" Undian boasted, striking a heroic pose.

Soon both were in hysterics, leaning over the desk and failing to make any coherent words. They eventually calmed down, seeing as how any Blades within the hall were staring at them with confusion. The conversation became quiet and more personal.

"I think I may be preaching a lot, but how come you only worship the Eight?" Martin asked.

Undian sighed, looking downwards. "I was born in the Summerset Isles, to a lower class family. I've learnt everything that I needed to know about survival from my parents. Destruction, Restoration and Conjuration magic were the strong suits of mine. Swordplay was below magic lessons, but I was better than most because of the Altmeric party I was born into." Undian explained.

Martin looked confused. "Please, continue."

"The Thalmor, a group that once ruled the past Aldmeri Dominion. And in that group, we... worship only Eight Divines, believing that a man cannot ascend to godhood."

"Since I got into your past, then lets get into mine."

"Martin, no, it mi-"

"Undian, you've told yours. It's only fair for me to tell mine."

Undian held up his hands in defeat. He leant back, settling in to listen.

"As I told you in Kvatch, I was born to a farmer. For many years, I worked the fields alongside him while my mother tended to the house and stall. When I came of age, I went to the Chapel of Akatosh to become a priest, with my father's blessing. Life there was uneventful, constant praying and assisting of the people, but it was for the best."

Undian nodded in assent, able to relate to Martin's life in the chapel. It got boring day after day of the same thing when he was training under the Thalmor's unblinking gaze. He stood up, needing to get to the Imperial City.

"It seems that not all Men are stuck-ups." Undian remarked.

"I think I could say the same to Mer as well." Martin responded, going back to another book.

"So long, Martin Septim."

"Safe travels, Undian."

Undian walked out of the Great Hall and out into the cold of the Jerrall Mountains. He walked across the courtyard, seeing two Blades training on his left and some Blades patrolling across the parapets of the Temple. He walked down the steps, glad that he could get out of this accursed place of Talos worship.

He mounted Maborel's paint horse, turned it around to face the decline of the mountain and spurred it into a gallop. He wanted to get to the Imperial City quickly. He has a score to settle with the assassins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I couldn't find any translators for the Altmer language, I based the Altmeric language on Turkish. If this comes out a bit weird, blame technology and not me, please.**

The Elven Gardens district reminded him of home. Although the architecture wasn't the same as the cities in the Summerset Isles, the flowers and trees were the same. Undian snapped himself out of the distractions. He needed to get to Luther Broad's Boarding House. He looked at each sign, hoping to find it. The search finally yielded some results, with him finding Luther Broad's and entering the inn.

He saw quite a few people in there. But two stood out. One was a Breton in the corner, reading but had his eyes flicker to a Redguard. This Redguard had the Blades sword hanging by his left hip, but was in green felt clothing and beige coloured pants. Undian recognised the Redguard as Baurus, when the Redguard looked his way. Undian weaved his way through the crowd and sat down onto the stool next to him.

"Bau-" Undian began to whisper.

"Look, I will get up. That man in the corner will follow me. You will follow him. Got it." Baurus interrupted, drinking what was left of the ale in his tankard.

'Not sure how Men can take the taste of that.' Undian thought.

Baurus stood up and walked around the corner, going into the basement of Luther Broad's. Sure enough, the Breton in the corner closed his book, stood up and followed Baurus into the basement when he wasn't looking. Undian stood up and stalked after him when the Breton rounded the corner. Undian went into the basement, which was lit by only a few candles, which made it as dark as night.

"For Lord Dagon!"

A familiar soft yellow glow and unsheathing of a sword came into Undian's view and hearing respectively. He could hear the sounds of metal striking metal somewhere in the shadows, but not where. Baurus and the assassin soon came into the candlelight, the Blade expertly parrying each dagger strike. Undian drew his longsword and rushed in. The assassin was pretty focused that he didn't notice the Altmer running towards his back. Undian swung at his right calf, making a huge gash there and hamstringing him. The assassin went down on one knee, screaming in pain. His cries were cut short by Baurus' stabbing him through the heart.

With the assassin dead, Baurus retracted his sword and sheathed it, Undian doing the same motion.

"Search his body. I'm going to see if any more of his friends are coming." Baurus ordered.

Undian did so, seeing if there were anything valuable. He took the gold purse for himself quietly. The book pouch that, luckily, wasn't soaked in blood and bound by leather straps was taken and searched. A book with a purple cover and gold accents was in there, catching Undian's attention. He grabbed it and opened it up to the first page.

"Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes. Volume One." It read.

Undian closed the book and placed it within his own knapsack. He could hear Baurus walking up behind him.

"I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time. I was investigating those who killed the Emperor. I guess they noticed." Baurus apologised.

"It's alright. Continue."

"The assassins were a part of a daedric cult know as the Mythic Dawn, a cult that worships Mehrunes Dagon."

"Unfortunately, the Mythic Dawn have the Amulet of Kings."

"What? They took it from Jauffre." Baurus asked, shocked.

"Yes, but do not despair. We have the heir to the Septim Throne."

"Thank Talos he lives!" Baurus shouted. Undian grumbled, something about Talos was intelligible. "What is his name?"

"Martin Septim."

"Martin Septim, eh? Well, we'll do our best to get him onto the Dragon Throne then."

"And about this book?" Undian took out the Commentaries.

Baurus looked at it, confused. He clicked his fingers reaching a conclusion.

'I have no idea how Men can do that.' Undian thought upon seeing Baurus click his fingers.

"There is a scholar at the Arcane University. Tar-Meena's her name. Said to be an expert on daedric cults." Baurus said.

"Argonian?"

"Yes."

Undian grumbled even more and for even longer. The Altmer thanked Baurus and walked out of the basement and out into the Elven Gardens District. He opened up his map, seeing the Arcane University on the South East corner of the Imperial City. He set off towards the University, more worried that the guards will notice him as the prisoner that escaped just two weeks ago.

The Arcane University stood high above the walls of the City. Imperial Legion Battlemages patrolled the grounds surrounding it, a steel sword hanging on each battlemage's left hip. Undian walked through the doors and into the tower of the University. The chamber was small, two benches lined a small section and a strange glyph was placed on Undian's right.

A lone Argonian was seated at the bench closest to the Altmer, their back to him. The sides of the head were covered in spikes, some having engraved golden rings around the base of them. The Argonain turned, revealing a female lizard, her eyes full of wisdom. Her eyes widened, recognising who he was.

"Ah, you must be the one I got the message about!" She exclaimed, closing her book and standing up. She turned to face Undian. "How can I help you?"

"Uhh... Someone I know told me that you may know a thing or two about daedric cults." Undian said, trying to not accidentally slur and cause offence. Scholars, even simple ones, can be dangerous people to meddle with. "I need to contact the Mythic Dawn."

Her eyes widened even more. "You know of them?" She asked. Undian nodded in reply. "One of the most secretive daedric cults. Not much is known about them. They follow the teachings of Mankar Cameron, whom they call 'The Master.' A shadowy figure in his own right."

"Any idea on where to start to get into contact with them? Or even find them?"

"Find them, eh? Well, I won't poke my nose any further. Official business and all that."

"How...?"

"I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry. Say no more. In any case, finding them won't be easy. I've studied Mankar Cameron's writings a bit, at least those I could find. It is clear that his writings come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two of them. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of their hidden shrine. Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. If you need to find them, then you need to find the four volumes." Tar-Meena explained.

"Any idea on where to find the other 'Commentaries?'"

Tar-Meena fell silent, thinking. "Wait here. I'll be back."

She ran out to the door opposite to the benches. Undian had to unleash his fury now.

"FUCKING DIRTY LIZARDS!"

He began to breathe heavily, saliva being spat out. Undian gasped, folding in two and grabbing ahold of his stomach. "Fucking scars. Why in Oblivion did my parents have to do that to prove my loyalty to the Eight?" Undian muttered to himself.

He just managed to stand up and calm down before Tar-Meena came back in. In her hands, she held a similar bound book to volume one of the Commentaries. She held it out to the High Elf.

"You can have the library's copy of volume two. Please treat it gently." Tar-Meena warned. Undian took it and held it with gentle fingers. "As I said, I've never seen the third or fourth volumes. You should try the First Edition, over in the Market's District. Phintias, the proprietor, caters to specialist collectors. He may have an idea of where to locate those books."

"Thank you, Tar-Meena." Undian said, pocketing the book in a safe place.

He turned to the door and left the Arcane University. He felt the magicka thin while he was walking away. He never noticed the presence of magicka in the air before.

Undian just walked into First Edition. The first thing he noticed was the decor, which was expensive. Books lined the shelves behind the counter, where a Redguard in equally expensive clothing stood behind. Undian assumed that he was Phintias. He walked up to the counter and leaned against it, looking into Phintias' eyes.

"Hello. I am looking for any books on the Mysterium Xarxes. Do you have any?" Undian asked.

"You must be referring to Mankar Cameron's Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes. Yes, I have the third volume, but it is in special order. Already paid for, and Gwinas would be very unhappy if it was gone when he comes. Actually, he is already late to pick it up. So if you want to wait for him, you can. Otherwise, you can leave." Phintias replied, his voice dripping profusely with venom.

Undian didn't verbally reply. Instead, he stood up straight and walked over to the chairs in the corner and sat down onto the one that faces the door. He crossed his arms and got comfortable for the vigil that will ensue.

No less than an hour later did a Bosmer walk in, wearing an expensive robe slightly dirtied with travel. He came up to the bench. Undian leaned forwards, hoping to hear the conversation.

"Hello, I'm here for my book. Mankar Cameron's Commentaries, Volume Three." The Wood Elf explained.

A flash of recognition was seen in Phintias' eyes. "Ah. You must be Gwinas." Phintias ducked down behind the counter, coming back up with a book similar to the Commentaries that Undian held himself. "Mankar Cameron's Commentaries, Volume Three. Please, recommend us to everyone you know."

Gwinas was abound in excitement, gripping the book both tightly and gently at the same time. "Thank you. Thank you. You have NO idea how long I have been looking for this book."

With his excitement over, Gwinas all but skipped out of the book store. Undian stood up, stretching the stiff muscles, and walked out after Gwinas. He spotted the Bosmer walking into an alley, possibly to read the Commentaries. Undian followed the Wood Elf and saw him against the wall, looking dearly at the Volume in his hands.

"Excuse me, _bay_ Gwinas. May I have a moment of your time?" Undian asked.

"Have you've been following me? Leave me alone! That book is mine!" Gwinas snarled, clutching the book close.

"Are you actually with the Mythic Dawn?"

"The Mythic Dawn? Are you-" Gwinas shook his head, noticing his mistake. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about any cult."

Undian smiled on the inside. "You are in way over your head."

"I beg your pardon? You presume to tell me about daedric cults?" Gwinas asked, his face contorting in rage. "I'll have you know that I visited the Shrine of Sheogorath during the Festival of the Mad! I've spoken to Hermaeus Mora beneath the full moons! I've-"

Undian slammed his palm against the bricks behind Gwinas, his own face becoming menacing. "They murdered the Emperor, you pompous fool!" Undian yelled.

All of the colour drained from Gwinas' face. His tongue was caught in his throat, as his mouth opened and closed without a sound coming out.

"What? The Mythic Dawn were the ones...?" Gwinas asked. Undian only nodded in response.

The Bosmer fell to his knees. "You have to believe me! I truly had no idea. I mean, I knew that they were a daedric cult." He pleaded.

Undian grabbed a hold of Gwinas' lapels and pulled him up to his feet and higher to meet eye to eye.

"M-Mankar Cameron's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even... But to murder the Emperor? Mara preserve us!" He testified, going into small tears at the end.

"I need the fourth volume as well. Where can I get one?"

"You can only get a copy directly from a member of the Mythic Dawn. I had set up a meeting with the Sponsor, as he calls himself. Here, take this note they gave me. It tells you where to go. I don't want anything else to do with the Mythic Dawn."

Undian dropped Gwinas, who landed with unsurprising grace. Wood Elves and acrobats always landed like that. Gwinas took out a note and placed it on top of Volume three of the Commentaries and handed them to Undian. When that happened, Gwinas ran out of the alleyway and possibly out of Cyrodiil.

Undian, happy with the result, began to walk back to Luther Broad's Boarding House to have a talk with Baurus.

The first thing that greeted Undian walking back into Luther Broad's was Baurus walking towards him. The Redguard had the biggest smile on his face.

"You're not easy to get a hold of. What did you find out?"

Undian took the note out and gave it to Baurus, who opened it and read it. His face went from surprise, to anger and to determination that could make a Nord cower. He folded the note back up and handed it back to Undian.

"I know where that place is. Follow me."

They went out of Luther Broad's and into a back alley, where a sewer entrance met them. Undian shivered slightly, remembering the first time he went through the sewers underneath the Imperial City. Baurus searched through a nearby barrel and pulled out a Blades shield. He slid his left hand through the leather straps, grabbing the one on the right with a death grip. He placed his foot on top of the sewer cover and pushed it off.

"The Blades commonly use these tunnels for our more subtle workings. Every Blade is required to know these tunnels." Baurus said.

Baurus started to go down the ladder, using his right hand only since he couldn't use his left. Undian followed suit when Baurus was low enough. When Undian was beneath the cover, he reached up and replaced it and continued down the ladder. Neither of them knew about the shadow that followed them down.

The shadow, when the Altmer replaced the cover, leapt down from the roof and landed onto the grass of the back alley. It snuck up to the cover and placed a Muffle spell onto it. It waited until it couldn't hear the Altmer descending the ladder. There, it removed the cover and followed suit, being careful to not step on its tail, replacing the cover so that nothing was amiss.

It didn't take long to find the room that was on the note. They ran into a variety of creatures, the worst being those goblins. Undian's leather armour was torn and burnt from spells and the claws of those goblins, but was still in one piece. They stopped in front of the door. Baurus turned to face Undian.

"Ok, this is the place. The room with the table is just through that door. I've always wondered who put that there..." Baurus informed.

Baurus then began to stare into space, obviously contemplating something. Undian, wanting Baurus to focus, hit Baurus in the shoulder with his palm, bringing him back to reality.

"Thanks. I happen to know that there is a vantage point just up those stairs there. I think I should be the one to handle the meeting. You'll be my backup, keeping watch from above in case anything goes wrong."

"Ok." Undian began to walk up the stairs.

"Undian, wait!"

Undian turned around.

"Listen, I may not survive this. But if I don't you must. You must recover that book and find the Amulet of Kings."

Undian would have none of that. "Like shit you'll die! You helped me live, even when I could've died. You believed me when you shouldn't of. On my honour, you will not die."

Baurus laughed a bit. "Glad to see that you have some faith in me."

Baurus walked through the door, obviously to sit down at the table. Undian walked up the rest of the stairs and into position. The shadow followed Undian through the door.

The shadow listened in on every piece of information, avoided every fight and was never spotted. When it comes to the Blades, the shadow will need every soldier to survive. The shadow followed the Altmer up the stairs and through the door. It was here that the High Elf was crouching like an amateur to stay out of sight.

'Obviously one meant for fighting and not the dexterous arts.' The shadow thought, taking the bow off of its back and nocking an arrow into the drawstring.

Undian was watching Baurus carefully. Baurus didn't have his shield with him, which was good. The shield would've given him away easily. He placed it at the corner behind him, where the shadows were thick. The table was only lit by one candle.

Undian shifted his weight, feeling the leather scrape against the scars. Not too soon, a red robed figure came out through the bar gate and stand in front of Baurus, seemingly oblivious to the shield in the corner or Undian up above.

"So, you want to become one of the Chosen of Mehrunes Dagon?" He asked the seated Redguard. The voice sounded Altmeric. "The path of Dawn is difficult, but the rewards are great. I have the book you seek. With it, and the Master's three other books, you already possess the key to enlightenment."

The senseless and rehearsed preaching went on for several minutes. Undian and Baurus were getting annoyed. Undian heard the sounds of screeching to his right. The High Elf looked that way, seeing two Mythic Dawn agents walking towards him.

He heard Baurus' voice break the figure's. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to kill you." He threatened. The Blade stood up and rushed to the corner, picking up the shield and placing it on his left forearm. He drew his sword and got into a fighting stance.

"You really think that you can kill me, Blade? Your corpse will serve as an excellent reminder to the worthless lookout you have up there!" The figure pointed to where Undian was crouching.

The figure casted a bound spell, conjuring armour around his body and a greatsword appeared in his hands. The two agents to Undian's right both did the same gesture, conjuring armour and an assortment of weapons. A sharp twang of a bowstring was heard on Undian's right, an arrow lodging itself deep into one of the agent's skulls.

"Go and save your friend. I'll be alright here." He heard a reptilian voice whisper.

It was true. Baurus was struggling against the powerful blows of the agent. Undian drew his longsword and ran down the stairs. The agent knocked Baurus off balance, opening the Redguard's midsection. The greatsword was soon horizontal, ready to stab into the Redguard's heart. Undian outstretched his left hand, lightning coursing in the palm.

"NO!" He yelled.

The greatsword's tip was close to Baurus's heart. A bolt of electricity was sent from Undian's palm and hit the flat of the blade. The bolt knocked the sword out of the agent's hands and disintegrated on the cobblestones. The agent growled, turning his head to Undian. Undian nodded to Baurus, who nodded back. The agent pulled out a bound sword and charged at Undian. The two were deflecting blows and counterattacking with surprising speed.

Baurus soon interrupted the small duel, and both Undian and Baurus were fighting the agent. The agent was slowly being pushed back and getting tired while the other two were getting more and more energetic. Undian's sword tip pierced the diaphragm of the agent. He dropped the bound sword and keeled over slightly. He looked straight ahead.

"This day, I go to Paradise." He mumbled, before Baurus' sword was sent through his throat.

Both combatants retracted their swords and allowed the agent to fall. The bound armour dissipated, revealing a High Elf. They heard a scream of pain, one that sounded human. The other agent fell from above, landing on his head against the cobblestones. The sound of his skull cracking sent some kind of pleasure into both Baurus and Undian. The shadow jumped down after the agent, landing on his feet in a crouch, an elven dagger I his right hand which was stained in blood. He stood up, revealing his features to the two, especially the scaled tale.

"Yinzei. Should've known." Baurus said, shaking his head.

"If I wasn't here, you would've died, Knight-Brother." Yinzei responded.

Baurus could only reply with nods of the head. Undian was soon looting the corpse of the Altmer agent for the Commentaries, grumbling about his luck and Argonians, and it was colourful to say the least.

"Normally, you wouldn't do this, Yinzei. So why did you?"

"A friend of mine has been kidnapped from the Temple of the One by the Mythic Dawn. I need to find where they took him."

"AHA! Found you, you little bastard!" Undian exclaimed, holding up the final Volume of the Commentaries.

Baurus looked over to Undian, and saw the Commentaries being held up. He looked back at Yinzei, who had the Argonain equivalent of confusion, or so Baurus hoped it was. The Redguard looked back to Undian.

"Good work. Take it to Tar-Meena. I hope she can tell us where to find the Mythic Dawn's hideout." Baurus ordered.

"What about you, Baurus?" Undian asked, avoiding looking at Yinzei.

"I'm going back to Cloud Ruler Temple, to assume my rightful place as protector of Martin Septim." Baurus answered, walking back out of the door of which they entered. However, he stopped just before he walked out.

"Oh, and Yinzei is going with you." Baurus added.

Undian's face was soon contorted in rage. Baurus had a kilometre wide smile and quickly closed the door and ran off. Undian ran to the door, and banged his fists against it.

"Baurus! Come back here, you fucking bastard!" He yelled at the door.

He turned to Yinzei, who was looking at him indifferently. Undian growled. His luck has been skewed.

"No talking to me. We are getting out of here." Undian ordered.

He was surprised when Yinzei didn't object, he only nodded in affirmation. They went through the living area of the agents. Undian saw a chainmail breastplate and equipped it, throwing away the almost useless leather one he had for a long time.

The two silent companions came to the Arcane University. The magicka wasn't as strong as it was before, but it was still there. They entered the tower, where Undian saw a familiar Argonian seated, reading.

"Tar-Meena. I have them." Undian stated.

Tar-Meena slightly turned her head, intrigued. "Do you have them on you?"

Undian took all four volumes of the Commentaries out and placed them onto Tar-Meena's outstretched hand. She seemed to carry them without trouble, which was odd since they were heavy books. She transferred them from her hand and onto her lap.

"It will take me a day to decipher whatever is in the text. Come back to me here after that time."

Undian nodded and the two left the room. They found a nearby inn and made due there.

"I think I may have deciphered the text for the Mythic Dawn's hidden shrine."

It was the day after the day when Undian gave Tar-Meena the four Commentaries. Her scales were a shade darker than before, which Yinzei indicated was the sign of exhaustion for Argonians.

"Allow me to write it down." Undian said, getting a quill, inkwell and parchment out. He dipped the end of the quill into the inkwell and nodded to Tar-Meena.

"Green Emperor Way Where The Tower Touches The Midday Sun." Tar-Meena repeated, which Undian write down.

"Are you familiar with Green Emperor Way?" Tar-Meena asked. Undian shook his head.

"Green Emperor Way is the gardens that surround the White-Gold Tower. Obviously something happens in the gardens that reveals where the shrine is." Yinzei said, making Undian understand.

Undian placed the quill down, covered the inkwell and folded up the parchment. "Lets go."

Midday:

Yinzei and Undian are standing in front of one of the tombs that encircle the White-Gold Tower. It would've be seen as normal, if bystanders didn't look closely. One side of this tomb was glowing with red lines, depicting the province of Cyrodiil. A sun was on the top right corner. And Undian was trying to find exactly where the location was by judging where the sun was from a city.

Yinzei snatched the map from Undian's hands, earning him a death glare from the Altmer. He produced a piece of charcoal from a pouch on his belt and placed the map over the glow. The sun was close to Cheydinhal, but Yinzei knew Cyrodiil. He scraped the charcoal over the sun, which was near Lake Arrius. Undian was watching with fascination, thinking why he didn't think of that in the first place.

"We need to get to Cheydinhal." Yinzei stated.

Undian nodded, although he was pissed off. He motioned his head to the gate that leads to the Talos District.

Time for a good piece of payback.

Translations:

 _bay:_ Mr.


	6. Chapter 6

Undian was spending his well earned gold on food. Why? Because, now he was going to this Lake Arrius. But he also had to supply for two people. An Argonian assassin that only goes by the name Yinzei. All of this gold was earned from killing bandits and selling their equipment. Undian didn't need to use a bow.

Yinzei was quiet, but that is how Undian liked it. He never liked talking to any other race, apart from any Imperial trader from Cyrodiil that he communicated with for a short time. How he sometimes hated having parents in the Thalmor.

The bread and produce he just purchased was packaged and was placed into his knapsack. Undian then walked away with a bag full of food and a few coins lighter. The Altmer came back into Luther Broad's, which was mostly empty apart from Yinzei, who was silently sitting in the corner, keeping a vigil over the terrible excuse for an inn.

"Have you got everything?" Yinzei asked, when Undian sat down next to him.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure why you had me buy everything." Undian replied.

"I don't want money. And whatever amount of Septims I do have is of blood money."

'Blood money? No one gets that except a group of assassins or bandits.' Undian thought. 'Unless...'

"Are you an assassin?" Undian asked, whispering so that Luther at the counter didn't hear them.

"I was. It was a dark chapter in my life. Jeelius brought me out to the light, along with a sound beating from my father."

"Then why did Baurus tell me that you are coming with me?"

"Jeelius has been kidnapped and all of the fingers point to the Mythic Dawn."

"And you want to get him back."

"Aye. Why are you after the Mythic Dawn?"

"The Mythic Dawn hold the Amulet of Kings. And the leader of the Blades ordered me to get it."

Yinzei grunted, nodding. 'But why would Grandmaster Jauffre do that? The Emperor and his heirs are dead.'

The Argonian stood up. "We should begin. The enemy will grow only more powerful every day we waste."

Undian followed Yinzei's lead. "Finally, an Argonian that makes sense." He grumbled.

The two picked their weapons up and walked out of Luther Broad's. When the light hit Yinzei's armour, Undian saw why he called Baurus Knight-Brother. His armour looked exactly like the Blade's armour, except it was more chainmail than actual steel plate. The colours were dulled down to assist in blending into the shadows.

They just left the Imperial City and were walking over the large bridge that connected the City to the rest of Cyrodiil. Luckily, they were alone on the bridge.

"You're a Blade, aren't you?" Undian asked.

Yinzei looked at Undian with indifference. "It's the armour design, isn't it?"

"Aye."

"You, my Altmer friend, are smarter than you look."

Undian stopped and harshly grabbed Yinzei's shoulder. "I am not your friend, Argonian." He growled.

Yinzei breathed in and exhaled in a sigh. The next thing Undian knew was that he was on the ground with Yinzei's head blocking the sun, with Yinzei's hand wrapped around his throat. "If we are to work together, then we need to be friends. If that cannot be done, then the Mythic Dawn has already won." Yinzei said, with an odd calm to it.

Yinzei retracted his hand from Undian's throat, allowing the High Elf to breathe once again. Undian stood up and the two continued, an air of hostility emanating from Undian. They reached the stables, two horses came up to the fence to greet them. One was Prior Maborel's paint horse, the other had a silver coat to it. Yinzei came up to the fence and lifted his hand up to the silver horse's snout, which it nuzzled with what Undian thought was glee. The stable-master, seeing the two owners of the horses, unlocked the gate and lead the two horses outside. It was here that Undian saw that Maborel's paint horse was a bit on the plump size. And, from the looks of it, Yinzei noticed too.

"Is that your horse, Undian?" He asked.

"Not officially."

Yinzei shook his head in disgust. "Such a young horse. Did this person ever ride her?"

Undian was shocked, but he didn't show it. He didn't know that Prior Maborel's horse was female, and young at that. "No."

"Anyone who knows their horses would know. She's a keeper, if a glutton at best." The stable-master quipped.

"We should start moving." Undian said, not wanting any more delays.

Undian mounted the paint horse and Yinzei his silver horse.

"Have a safe journey, you two!" The stable-master yelled.

Yinzei raised his hand in appreciation. Both spurred their horses into a gallop and raced away from the stables.

"And may Kynareth protect you in her realm." The stable-master mumbled when they were gone.

They just began their journey east along the Red Ring Road when the sun was on the western horizon. The two made up camp and Yinzei went out into the woods nearby to hunt for the local game, leaving Undian to make and maintain the campfire.

He took some branches from the from of the forest for firewood. Some of the larger ones he placed on an angle on a nearby rock and broke them with a good kick. He carried each piece to the small camp. He placed them in a way that would begin a small campfire. He didn't have a dagger or flint on him, so Undian waited for Yinzei to come back.

"Tch, tch, tch. Too much hostility."

Undian jumped, his right hand reaching for his sword hilt, but he only grabbed air. He then calmed down, realising that it was the Nord's voice once again.

"The Saxhleel was right. Right now, the Mythic Dawn has won. But you can change their victory to defeat, Undian Loreius." The Nord said again.

'I will never make an animal my friend.' Undian thought.

"Who's the animal? Yinzei? Or you? He has given you respect, but you didn't respect him back. That makes you the animal."

The voice dissipated, leaving Undian alone with his thoughts. 'Is this voice really right? No! No! He's wrong!'

"Undian."

Undian looked up from the floor, seeing Yinzei standing there, a bleeding pouch in his right hand. Undian growled, and made a flicker of flame appear in his hand and lit the pile of sticks. The fire burned with the tenacity to destroy, but was only limited to the pile of sticks. Suddenly, Undian's eyesight began to change. The tallest point of the pile became the White-Gold Tower, caught in the middle of the flames. The circle of sticks around it became the various districts of the Imperial City, also caught in the flames. A torch bug came flying near the fire, but it turned into a huge creature, but only one quarter of the size of the White-Gold Tower. It had four arms, the upper right held an axe and the lower left held claws of some kind. Its face resembled a scamp's, but the skin was more brown than cream. It had no tail, which was also unlike a scamp.

"This is what will happen if you do not change, Loreius. Destruction of all Nirn." The voice explained.

Undian blinked and the vision disappeared, returning to Yinzei who just began to cook a few pieces of meat above the fire. He seemed transfixed on cooking the meat that it gave Undian some time to think. Although cooking was a simple task, cooking over an open fire was a skill that few learnt, and fewer mastered. The concentration that Yinzei was displaying was beyond an ordinary hunter, but a seasoned survivalist. Animal's don't learn, people do. But, he seemed distracted about something, but that only showed for a split second. Animal's do not show remorse or mercy, but Yinzei did while Undian hasn't. Undian was so distracted by his pondering of many situations that he didn't see Yinzei remove the meat from the fire and place them on a piece of bread each.

Undian accepted it without worry. They ate in silence, although Undian couldn't help but look at Yinzei. The sight that befell him was the Argonian savagely biting into the meat and bread and swallowing it without chewing it. It made him shiver.

'More animal when it comes to food.' Undian thought.

Yinzei must've sensed him watching, as he stopped eating and looked at Undian. The fire on the side of the lizard's face makes him look even more animalistic. Although, the fire must've made Undian look more animalistic as well.

"It looked terrible, I know. I get that stare a lot at the inns." He explained.

"Why don't you chew it? It's rude." Undian responded.

"For Men, Mer and Khajiit, yes it is considered rude. The Hist made us Argonians this way. You try chewing with sharp teeth that can rip flesh easily."

Undian looked away, shaking his head. "Fucking dirty lizards and their stupid worship of the trees."

Yinzei must've heard what he said, but didn't say anything in return. 'He will come to light. Sithis would know when.'

The two began their ride east, along the northern part of the Red Ring Road. Suddenly, the sky turned red and broken, thunder cracking without a lightning bolt.

"No, no, nonononono." Undian muttered, turning his head towards the strong feelings of magicka.

He dismounted the paint horse and began to clamber up the hill to their right. Yinzei calmly dismounted his horse and took its muzzle in his hands. He made a series of sharp pops and long hisses to the horse, which it understood. Yinzei then let go of his horse and followed Undian up the hill with ease.

Over the hill, a hellish gate to Oblivion stood tall, towering above the trees. Undian stood at the top, mouth partially open. Shock soon became anger.

"Xuth." He heard Yinzei say. Undian wasn't sure what it meant, but now was the time to close this accursed Gate.

Undian drew his longsword and ran towards the Gate without a care on Nirn. Waves upon waves of scamps and odd little dinosaur things came running out of the Gate. It didn't matter to Undian. All were cut down in one way or another. Soon, a mass grave of Daedra laid on the ground, bleeding some yellow liquid. Undian sheathed his longsword and looked to one of the dinosaur corpses, wondering what they were.

"Clannfears. Runts. Another twisted mockery of life on Mundus." The Nordic voice said.

'How do you know so much?' Undian thought.

The voice chuckled. "That is a secret."

A fireball struck the High Elf. While the chainmail stopped most of the harm, Undian was still harmed to a small extent. The ethereal flames kept burning the armour. Undian looked to where the fireball came from, seeing a taller version of a scamp.

It began casting another fireball to hit the downed High Elf. An arrow suddenly hit the side of the scamp's head. It fell to the side, dead, the fireball having stopped casting. Yinzei was running towards Undian, his bow raised to deliver a quick death to any daedra that come out of the Gate. Fortunately, none came out. Yinzei placed the arrow back into the quiver.

Undian stood back up and picked his longsword up as well.

"We need to close the Gate!" Undian yelled above the roaring of the Gate.

Yinzei gestured one end of the bow towards the Gate. "Lead on!" He replied.

They both ran up to the Gate, where the roaring was almost deafening. Undian touched the Gate tentatively, unused to the feeling. He was sucked in, the fire erupting around his body once again. Yinzei was a lot more hesitant to touch it, but did so anyway. Yinzei looked into the surface if the Deadlands.

He saw six towers, one large one with the five smaller ones surrounding it, having connecting bridges to the large one. A sea of lava was around the Gate and the towers. Many forms of Daedra stood between them and the towers. Large mason gates were placed in between the towers, although they could only see two.

Undian has already started to walk forwards, rage evident in the way that he was walking. A lightning bolt from Undian's hand spelled the end of the daedra that came near. Yinzei followed, knowing that the plains of Oblivion are a dangerous place, an arrow placed into the bowstring.

They went to the first tower to their left. The High Elf was almost hit by a fireball from a tower, which Yinzei threw him away from. The two entered the tower, being careful to not cut themselves on the spikes of the door. A Dremora Churl was patrolling the bottom part of the tower. It noticed the two and drew its mace. With a distorted war cry, it charged at them. Yinzei pulled the bowstring back and fired the arrow, the missile sinking into the Dremora's skull. It fell backwards and died, dropping the mace. Yinzei walked up to hit and pulled the arrow out, getting a chunk of Dremora skin and bone with it. He wiped it off onto the daedra's armour and replaced it into the quiver.

Undian stopped onto the platform, where spikes were coming out of holes in it. Yinzei got on and waited.

"Are you ready?" Undian asked.

However, the High Elf didn't wait for an answer. He kicked a gear, which sent it spinning. The other gears did the same thing, although they weren't kicked. The platform began to rise, the spikes staying on the floor, except for the large one which it was a part of the platform. The platform stopped a good ways up the tower. A stunted scamp was waiting for them at the top. Undian rushed forwards and swung his sword across the daedra's throat before it could do anything. They went up the spiral ramp, throwing any daedra down the hole that was ever present.

They reached the top, no Daedra to fight when they did. A corpse was in a cage, hanging dangerously above the platform that took them up. A large, demonic looking contraption with gears and three spikes on them was flanked by two levers. Yinzei went to the one on the right, Undian the left. Yinzei pulled his first. They heard a screech from behind them. Both turned rapidly, revealing the cage's bottom has flopped down, releasing the corpse. Not bothering to check where the prisoner ended up, Undian turned around and pulled his. The gears began to turn and the spikes made a sick cacophony of clangs and scrapes.

They went out of the door by their left, meeting the air of the Deadlands. The two looked down and saw the gate beneath the bridge open. They saw the other bridge that was below them, both getting the exact same idea. They went back into the tower and descended to the bottom.

They were at the top of the tower, the end of the line. Yinzei had his quiver slightly depleted, but he looked calm. Undian's magicka has almost depleted and couldn't regenerate quickly enough. He couldn't find any daedric magicka reserves nearby, so he was tired, due to not being a hardened warrior or having a massive stamina, and next to useless now without his magicka.

Both could feel the massive amount of magicka radiating off of the pillar of flames, a black stone floating at the top. Undian searched through his potion reserves, unable to find anything to help regenerate his magicka or stamina. Closing the reserve pouch, Undian sighed and unsheathed his longsword.

He nodded to Yinzei, although reluctantly, and began to fruitlessly charge through. Yinzei followed, expertly shooting his arrows into scamps who thought it was a good idea who try to send fireballs their way. Undian cut through any Dremora Churls and Caitiffs that tried to fight them. One Dremora got past Undian's mindless slashing and to the Argonian. Yinzei noticed it and turned his attention to it. The Dremora raised his mace and sent the savage weapon down to crush his skull. Yinzei used the end of his bow to deflect the blow. Yinzei sent the other end into the back of Dremora's knee. He unsheathed his elven dagger and sliced across the daedra's throat, killing it for now.

For a good while, they fought the daedra. The two stood amongst a pile of dead daedra. Suddenly, what the two could only describe as a woman of flames came down the spiked stairs and began to throw a multitude of fireballs at them with amazing accuracy. Every arrow that Yinzei shot at it was burnt up by a fireball. Undian's magicka has regenerated just enough to be able to use one spell.

He got another look at the being. Undian remembered that this is a flame atronach. Fire helps it, but it has a weakness to Frost magic. He focused the magicka into his palm, seeing a paper thin layer of ice cover it. He saw the atronach send another fireball, hitting the edge of the doorway that the two hid behind. He sheathed his longsword and ran out into the open, making a beeline towards the atronach. He got close, feeling the cold flames lick at his skin. He placed his palm on the side of the metallic half-face and focused the magicka more intently. The frost overloaded the atronach's system, and the fires which sustained it smouldered. It fell, black and lifeless. Yinzei began to recover all of his arrows, regaining all of them fired.

The two ran up the stairs and up the skin drapes. Undian took the chance to use the magicka reserves, using the chalice supplied to drink out of it. When it came to actually getting the stone, another huge wave of Dremora came running in. Undian grabbed the stone, feeling the stone cool rapidly at his touch. The pillar extended upwards towards the sky. The magicka picked the two from Mundus and sent them out of the top of the tower. They were thrown out of the tower and through the rapidly closing Oblivion Gate. It closed after Yinzei's flying form went through.

The two came out bouncing off of the soil. Steam began to rise from their armour. It felt better now that they were out of the Deadlands and back on Tamriel. Groaning, they stood up and stumbled over to their horses over the hill, still on the road. Both mounted their respective horses and began to ride towards Cheydinhal once again, although Undian took this moment to rest his head on his horse's neck and close his eyes.

When Undian woke from his short nap, they were at a small shack in the middle of the Red Ring Road. He saw the sign hanging from beside the door. The Roxey Inn. They dismounted and tied their horses up at the fence and walked into the poor excuse for an inn. It was smaller than they previously thought, but it was warm and away from the elements, so they couldn't complain much. They sat near the small fire at the other end of the small eating hall.

They had a small portion of food from the innkeeper, which was gratefully warm.

Yinzei rented a room for the night ahead. Undian, thinking that the room would be dirty as hell, elected to sleep outside with the horses.

"There it is. Cheydinhal."

The two were riding up to a walled city, North-East of the Imperial City. The moons, Masser and Secunder, were shining bright. The gate stood proudly before them, lit by torches and bearing the seal of Cheydinhal. A few metres towards the gate and Undian found himself riding by himself with Yinzei riding northwards.

"Where are you going, lizard?" Undian asked loudly.

Yinzei looked at him, seemingly unimpressed at Undian's apparent lack of respect.

"Lake Arrius." He replied before continuing.

Undian began to follow, heading north.

"And this is what a High Elf has been reduced to." The Nord voice said.

'I'm not sure what you are talking about.'

"The Argonians are ruthless in defending their home province. I've heard the stories."

'What stories?'

"Of how they used guerrilla tactics for defence, using their natural gifts to their advantage. Better than Orcish berserkers in a way."

They passed a pretty unremarkable structure. And even Yinzei was confused by this, but they kept riding. The hills that surrounded Cheydinhal reminded Undian of the forests of home, minus the majestic cities and the constant feeling of magicka that permeated the air itself.

An arrow flew past them, splitting the wind. Both quickly dismounted their horses, the silver horses running away to hide behind a tree.

'Smart animal.' Undian thought, another arrow flying past him.

Undian almost drew his weapon when a ball of frozen wind rushed past his body. He could feel the ice forming on his skin from the proximity, but it didn't hit him. He saw another High Elf, charging down the hill. Ice formed around her palm, which froze the air around it. She threw her hand out, unleashing yet another ball of icy wind. Undian thought quickly, and sent a fireball at the projectile.

They clashed, both magicka projectiles fading. The Altmer bandit sent a fireball, which was made defunct by streaks of lightning. Both Altmer soon began to throw many Destruction spells at each other. Poison, Fire, Ice and Lightning. All were sent, all were rendered defunct by another. Undian, in a moment of realisation, sent two spells straight after the other, streaks of lightning followed by a fireball. The streaks made contact with the poison projectile, both rendered each other useless, allowing the fireball to continue without impediment. The projectile hit the Altmer bandit in the chest and sent her onto her back. The flames licked at her leather armour, burning it. The flames spread unnaturally, rapidly cloaking the Altmer in flames that did nothing to the environment. What was left was a burnt corpse, some golden skin was left unburnt.

Undian looked to Yinzei's battle, which was with a Khajiit. The Argonian was holding the cat around the neck, an elven dagger pressed dangerously around the throat. The two seemed to know each other, as there was a small conversation between them.

"I LEFT THAT LIFE BEHIND!" Yinzei savagely shouted, before slicing the cat's neck open.

Undian ran up to Yinzei, who was staring at the dying Khajiit. The Khajiit was saying something, which Undian knelt down to hear.

"On this day, I go to the Void." He wheezed out before succumbing to Arkay's embrace.

Yinzei's horse trotted up him, seeing that the danger has passed. The Argonian grabbed the reins and lead the horse further up the hill. Undian did the same thing and followed. They came up to a camp, where a smouldering fire still lay. Undian fed some more firewood into the fire and relit it with magic. The warmth the fire gave off was welcoming. They cooked almost the last of their supplies, eating them with a ferocity that was rivalled to animals.

After the ravenous part was over with, they were grateful that the two bandits had the sense to keep covers over their bedrolls, which were unrolled. They slept in their for the night, grateful for the fact that they can sleep with some protection from the elements.


	7. Chapter 7

**So... I think I may have screwed myself into a hole that I cannot crawl out of. Doesn't matter. Onwards!**

"So this mangy excuse for a door is it?"

Undian and Yinzei were standing in front of where the shrine supposedly is. It didn't look like it was big enough to fit a person, let alone a shrine.

"Correct." Yinzei responded.

Undian nodded, still bitter, and began to enter the shrine. But Yinzei's reptilian hand placed itself on his shoulder. Undian quickly turned around and swiped his hand off.

"Do not touch me like that, you fucking dirty-" Undian began to say, but was stopped by an odd looking potion held in Yinzei's other hand.

"Another part of lizard witchcraft, Yinzei?" Undian asked.

"Not witchcraft, Undian. Alchemy. Something that Jeelius made from the Hist Sap. Using a drop of blood from both of us, we can communicate with our minds."

"By the Eight, no. Just, no."

"The Hist Sap within this is of a concentrated amount. It won't give you any negative effects and the positive it will give would last an hour."

"How come it is a drop of blood from both?"

"The Hist connects all Saxhleel. Argonians. A drop of blood from you and me would imitate this connection temporarily."

"If this kills me, it's on you, lizard."

"It won't. I've used this before."

Undian glared at the Argonian, took the vial and uncorked the vial. Yinzei unsheathed his elven dagger and sliced the tip of the finger. A drop of his blood went straight into the liquid. Undian did the same, although tentatively. The cut that ensued wasn't deep. A drop of his own highborn blood mixed in with the blood of a dirty animal in the mixture. He saw the blood mix into the amber mixture, making the colour turn a light shade of pink.

Yinzei held it out to Undian, who took it with an unmeasurable amount of suspicion. He sniffed it. Sour. He put the edge of the flask to his lips and drank the contents. Tasted more sour than it smelt. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a massive headache hit Undian. He collapsed, his legs falling out from under him and holding his head in his hands. Luckily, Yinzei caught him from fully falling. The edges of Undian's vision began to darken, his eyelids becoming heavy with each passing second.

"Stay awake, Undian!" He yelled, seeing Undian's eyes begin to close.

Undian heard the Argonian yell and fought the encroaching darkness. He tried to stand on shaky legs, the headache getting worse and worse. Suddenly, all of those feelings just stopped. No more darkness, no more headache, no more shaky legs. Undian looked at Yinzei, who looked relieved, if Undian would have guessed.

" _Are you alright_?" Yinzei asked. But not by speech, but by thought.

Undian's eyes widened, shocked at the events. What Yinzei said was true.

" _I can hear your thoughts. Be careful what you think_." Yinzei said.

"Fuck." Undian cursed.

"Ok. Let's go in." Undian said verbally.

Undian felt his left hip, trying to find his sword. But it was gone. He looked at Yinzei, who held the weapon in his hand.

"Might be better if you didn't present a threat to them. Don't worry, I can hide it." Yinzei explained.

Undian nodded and continued in. He felt a sharp increase and decrease in magicka behind him. He looked at the source, at Yinzei, but only saw the scenery behind Yinzei at the time.

"I'm invisible, Undian. I'll follow you silently." Yinzei said.

Undian nodded and walked into the caverns, knowing that Yinzei would follow silently. The light faded quickly, the darkness creeping in. Torchlight hung around the corner, lighting up a doorway when Undian rounded the corner. A Mythic Dawn agent was standing out the front, keeping a vigil. Seeing Undian coming close, he walked up to him.

"Dawn is breaking." He said.

"Greet the new day." Undian mumbled, finishing the passcode.

The agent didn't smile, just a blank face. After a few tense seconds, his features lightened.

"Welcome, brother. The hour is late, but the Master still has need for willing hands. You may pass into the Shrine. Harrow will take you to the Master for your initiation into the service of Lord Dagon." He explained. He waved Undian over towards the door. He opened it with a key hidden in his sleeve. "Do not tarry. The time of Preparation is almost over. The time of Cleansing is near."

Undian bowed his head and walked through the door. When he walked through, the door closed behind him and locked. Another door was heard opening and closing. Robes hung on mannequins that lined the stone halls. Footsteps from around the corner. A Dunmer was seen in the Mythic Dawn robes.

'Accursed Dunmer.' Undian thought.

" _I agree to that sentiment_." Yinzei projected.

'Something we can agree on then.'

" _Yes_."

The Dunmer walked up to Undian. An air of power emanated from him that Undian could manage to equal, if he tried that is. "I am Harrow, warden of the Shrine of Dagon. By following the Path of Dawn hidden in the writings of the Master, Mankar Cameron, you have earned your place as part of the Chosen." He explained. "You have arrived at an opportune time. You may have the honour to be initiated into the Order by the Master himself." That sentence piqued Undian's interest. "As a member of the Mythic Dawn, everything you need will be provided for you by the Master's bounty. Give me you possessions, and put on these initiate's robes." Harrow grabbed one meant for a High Elf and held it out to Undian.

The Altmer took it and changed, with Harrow looking away for some decency. When Undian got the robe on and handed over his old armour to Harrow, they set off.

Yinzei couldn't be seen. He had his target, the agent at the door, acting as a sentry. No matter, he would die like one. No one will see him die, as he is the Eyes. Take out the Eyes, and the Beast is blinded. He slowly drew his dagger, his sneaking technique perfected over countless years. From Black Marsh, to Cheydinhal then all around Cyrodiil.

He was within striking range. The agent's face screwed up, obviously disturbed. He sniffed the air. How Yinzei hated the smell of dried blood and mud. He quickly leapt at the Eyes, restraining his movements against the wood of the door. The Invisibility spell wore off, revealing Yinzei to the Eyes.

"You have failed Cyrodiil, the Emperor, his sons and Tamriel." Yinzei muttered.

"Dagon take you." The Eyes whispered.

"May Sithis take you into the Void."

With that said, Yinzei drew a crescent moon on crimson across the Eyes' throat. He let the body fall to the floor and the crimson to spread across the stone. Yinzei searched the body and produced the key. He stuck it into the lock and twisted it, allowing the door to open. He casted the Invisibility spell once more and set off again, not forgetting to close the door behind him and lock it.

'You couldn't give me a dagger, could you?' Undian asked Yinzei.

" _Can you conjure one? Because you can_." Yinzei responded.

'Fuck you, lizard.'

" _Xuth. Can you shut up?_ "

Undian kept following Harrow, who lead him through chamber after chamber. Undian thought that the first chamber was big, that was until he saw the actual Shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. A four armed being was standing, immortalised in marble. Claws hung on the lower left hand and an axe on the upper right. It looked identical to the one in Undian's vision. Harrow lead him down some steps and arriving at the base of the Shrine, where an Altmer was addressing a group of four Men.

"The Dragon Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings!" The Altmer addressed.

'He has no idea how wrong he is.'

" _About what_?"

'That the Dragon Throne lies empty. We have Martin, and now we only need the Amulet, which these people have.'

"I can see a storeroom. I can check it out quickly. The Hist pulls me to where you are, but it cannot send me to you."

Yinzei went silent.

"Praise be to your brothers and sisters. Great shall be your reward in Paradise!" The Altmer addressed once again.

"Praise be." The four Men and Harrow muttered, all combining into one chant.

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon!" The Altmer announced.

" _It's not here!_ "

'What?!"

" _The Amulet. It isn't in the storeroom_."

'Then where could it be?'

" _Let me get to where you are. Then we can figure it out_."

"So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be." The cultists chanted in a single voice.

"Your reward, brothers and sisters! The time of Cleansing draws nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

A portal opened up behind him, casting an orange light around the room. His face became covered in darkness. When he turned, a flash of gold and ruby red caught Undian's eyes. Even though it was only half a second at most, Undian recognised what the Altmer wore around his neck.

'By the Eight! I found it!'

" _Where? Where?_ "

'Main chamber. Huge statue. Altmer in blue robes. He has it around his neck, but he's gone now. We cannot get to him.'

" _I am in. Is Jeelius there?_ "

'Do not know. He may.'

"We have a new brother who wishes to bind himself to the service of Lord Dagon." Harrow announced.

Undian felt all eyes turn on him. The eyes of Men and the Altmer woman on the altar were digging into his very soul, what was left of the Eight and Lorkhan's tricks.

"Advance, Initiate!" She ordered, pointing to a space behind her.

Undian's legs began to move of their own accord. 'Are you here, Yinzei?'

" _Aye. Jeelius is on that stone slab. Hog tied like some animal._ "

Undian mouthed 'Serves his race right' when he walked up the stairs. He came up to the Altmer woman, who bore a striking resemblance to the other Altmer that disappeared and the one he fought underneath the Imperial City.

"You have come to dedicate yourself to Lord Dagon's service. This pact must be sealed in red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies. Take up the dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as pledge of your own life's blood, which shall be his in the end." She motioned to the dagger next to a grey covered book. Undian walked over and picked it up.

Silver. Markings ran over its surface. The Altmer woman extended her arm over to the stone slab, where Jeelius lay. The sight even disgusted Undian. Even he killed an Argonian when he was eighteen in an honourable fashion. Cuts were all across his body, his blood slowly dripping off onto the slab. Whatever blood was already there had dried. Bruises covered his body as well. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was that they unclothed him until he was only in his loins.

'Hopefully you have a good plan, Yinzei.'

" _Act like you will stab Jeelius. I have the rest. Just keep the grip loose._ "

'Ok.'

Undian walked up to Jeelius' unconscious form. He used his left hand to push the lizard's head up, showing the bruised neck. He raised the dagger in his right, but kept the grip loose. He held it there for ten long seconds, breathing to get his racing heart under control. Suddenly, a force hit the dagger close to where he was holding it. The silver weapon practically flew out of his hand, followed only by an iron arrow.

'Yinzei, you bastard lizard.'

" _I did what had to be done. Turn and catch._ "

Undian followed, catching his longsword in its scabbard. He unsheathed the blade and latched the scabbard on his hip. He held it out, standing in between the Altmer and Jeelius. The Altmer woman took the staff off of her back and held it in two hands, holding it expertly. Undian saw flashes of pale yellow just below the shrine, but it didn't matter. He charged the Altmer and slashed downwards towards the Mythic Dawn agent. She raised the staff, catching the blade with the wood. She twisted the staff and sent the sword towards the floor. She retreated, magic gathering at the head of the staff. She pushed it forwards, sending a ball of fire straight at Undian. He sidestepped, making the fireball miss its intended target.

He rushed forwards once again. When he was close, Undian spun to the left. He cut from right to left, successfully cutting off the head of the staff. The Altmer woman threw the stick aside and leapt down the steps. Two Mythic Dawn agents ran up the stairs, one held a mace, the other a claymore. They both ran to Undian.

Undian dodged left to avoid the mace, only to dodge right from the claymore. He swung the steel longsword, hoping to kill at least one in a desperate bid. His strike was blocked by a mace. This kept happening for a minute. Undies was tired, but he focused his magicka to summon a creature. A scamp appeared, seeing the threat to its summoner. It fought the mace wielder with a ferocity unheard of. That left Undian to deal with the claymore wielder.

They parried the other's blows with ease. Undian feinted an overhead swing, which the wielder raised his claymore to block. But Undian instantly lowered the sword and used the pommel to strike the agent. It worked, the pommel successfully striking and dazing the agent. Undian used this opportunity to retract his sword and send the tip through the underside of the chin. The blade's tip was seen out of the top of the skull. Undian put his hand under the chin and pushed it while he pulled the blade out. When the sword came out, the vision of armour faded, revealing Harrow.

He heard screams of fear. He looked, seeing the scamp scratching through every crevice that it could get its claws through. Each scratch brought a spray of blood from the agent. After ten more scratches and the agent was dead. Another fireball was sent, this time hitting the scamp. The scamp was flung and disappeared back to Oblivion. The Altmer woman casually strode up the steps, flames in her hands.

"You aren't a part of us. May Lord Dagon see you tied up and killed like the insolent cur you are!" She yelled, sending out a stream of fire.

Undian dropped his sword and shot a continuous blast of sparks towards her. Both elements came ever closer. They collided, both rendering the other useless. The point of collision caused lava to drip onto the marble altar and melt through it. However, Undian's magicka stores were running out fast, and so was the other Altmer's. An arrow was shot through the Altmer woman's wrist, cutting off her stream of magic. The sparks went unhindered. It streaked through the air and the tendrils coiled around the Altmer. When Undian's magic ran out, the Altmer woman was dead. Undian collapsed, exhausted from the overuse. He couldn't be bothered to search through Harrow for his potions, most likely broken. Yinzei came into his field of vision and held out two flasks. One was green, the other blue.

Undian took them and drank them. He felt reenergised afterwards. He stood up with Yinzei's help. Undian walked over to Harrow's corpse and searched him for his equipment. He found them and equipped them, ridding himself of those Eight-accursed robes.

Yinzei, during that time, walked over to Jeelius. He was shocked. How can a living being do this to another? But they were Daedra worshippers and Jeelius was a priest of the Nine, so it made sense. He gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Wha- what?" Jeelius mumbled upon opening his eyes. He squinted them to get a closer look at the one who shook him awake. "Yinzei? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Yinzei answered, lowering his head to Jeelius'. Their reptilian lips touched in a kiss.

Undian, much to his grief, looked over just at that time, seeing the two lizards kiss. He groaned quietly to himself and turned away, towards the altar. That's when he got a good look at the book. But the sign for Oblivion was printed on the front. Undian couldn't help himself but turn the front cover. The book had daedric sigils across the pages, like the writings of the Aldmer of old.

A crack was heard. But it was only one. "Jeelius is freed." Yinzei projected.

'You two are sick lizards.'

"You saw that? Ok, he's a lot more than a friend of mine."

'Jeelius is a priest. He cannot have... intimate relationships.'

"The laws concerning priests aren't the same in Cyrodiil than what must be in Summerset. He can have a relationship, but it cannot be seen in the temples."

Undian closed the book and shoved it into his knapsack. When he closed the top, a series of cracks were heard. He looked over to the statue, seeing many cracks appear and join on the surface.

"GO!" He yelled.

Yinzei grabbed Jeelius and ran down the stairs. Undian leapt over the altar and landed onto the raw dirt. The statue fell, shattering the marble base of the shrine and where Jeelius was laying, bound, less than a minute ago. When the dust settled, the three stood.

"Lets get out of here!" Yinzei yelled.

"Hold on. Allow your 'friend' to get decent."

That got on Yinzei's nerves. If the facial expression didn't give it away, the concentrated Hist Sap inside Undian flared up like fire.

"You BETTER watch your tongue, Undian! I followed YOUR orders getting here! Showed you compassion whenever you didn't show it to ME! So don't you DARE disrespect Jeelius or myself!"

"Then you should've known better. No race is better than the Altmer, and the Thalmor-trained commonly disrespect ALL other races. You lizards and the cat-men are placed at the top of our hate list."

"Look, you two." Jeelius said, garbed in the bloody mess of an old Mythic Dawn agent's robes. "Right now, we need to get out of here. We cannot do that if you are at the other's throats."

Undian and Yinzei both looked away from the other and turned their backs. Undian marched up the stairs to find a way out. Jeelius walked around to face Yinzei, who was still trying to maintain his composure. The priest placed his palms on either side of Yinzei's face gently. The smallest of gestures managed to do so much for the Argonian assassin. His eyes brightened with bliss.

The moment was ruined by a scream and subsequent breaking of bones. Yinzei motioned with his head towards the stairs. Jeelius and Yinzei walked hand in hand, Yinzei holding a dagger in his right in case of any trouble.

Undian was stalking the corridors. He looked like a spectre of righteous death, covered in daedra worshipper blood from head to toe. He didn't want anything to do with Yinzei or Jeelius, so he decided by himself to cut a bloody swath through the caverns of Lake Arrius.

A small dining area was up ahead. The smells of burning meat met Undian's nose, but the silhouettes of Mythic Dawn agents met his eyes. He tightened his grip on his sword and fire coursed through his left hand. His vision turned red. The only thing he felt was his pacing quicken towards the fires.

He stood in the mess of the aftermath. Four agents, their throats slit or hearts punctured. One was decapitated and seriously burned. Not wanting to wait, Undian marched on through the tunnels. Any agent that got in the way was met with a quick death.

He felt a small headache. He collapsed and threw up, spilling an odd purple liquid onto the dirt. Not wanting to worry about it, he stood up and continued on. The High Elf reached a dead end, but saw a lever which he pulled. A section of stone revealed itself to be a secret door. He walked through it and out of the caverns. He was sure that he was out of earshot of Yinzei and Jeelius.

"BY THE EIGHT! WHY IS THIS FUCKING HAPPENING TO ME?!" He screamed up into the heavens. He was sure that his parents in Summerset could hear him.

His legs fell out from under him. Unprepared, he hit his head on the ground and fell unconscious.

Yinzei and Jeelius could see the carnage firsthand that Undian must've cut through. Arms and legs of the agents were strewn around the place. Blood stained the walls and floor like a child's painting. Jeelius couldn't stand the sight, and depended on Yinzei to see him through the horrors of death. Yinzei was accustomed to death, so he saw the horrors and compared them to his greater ones. His won hands down.

They got to the hidden door and went through and out of the caverns. There, they saw Masser and Secunda shining bright in the midnight skies and Undian collapsed outside the cavern door. His armour and golden skin was covered in blood.

'He looks slightly better than Sithis.' Yinzei thought.

Jeelius, being a healer, looked over Undian for any wounds. There weren't any, and he was breathing erratically.

Yinzei pulled out Undian's bedroll from Undian's knapsack and laid it out. They pushed the High Elf onto it and let him rest. Yinzei quickly wrote a note onto a spare piece of parchment and left it next to Undian. He mounted Phantom (the silver horse) and got Jeelius to mount behind him. Together, they rode to Cheydinhal.

Undian was standing in darkness. The Nord he has seen for many dreams was sitting at a lit firepit, watching the flames lick at the wood within its grasp. Undian couldn't help himself but to walk forwards and sit next to the Nord on the log of which he was sitting on. He noticed that the armour the Nord wore was ancient, maybe late 2nd Era.

"Undian Loreius, you threatened not only one of my priests, but also the one his heart loves." The Nord said.

"Priests cannot love." Undian said.

"Everyone needs love. Be it from the Gods or from another mortal being. The Daedra are only there to destroy, so they cannot love. You don't know anything because you have only felt lust, not love."

"Stop speaking like Mara."

"It's because Mara told me this and I am simply retelling what she said. Now, I think Martin should be able to translate that book. Only you and him can stop the Oblivion Crisis from merging Mundus and Oblivion together once again."

With that, the Nord turned to Undian, placed two fingers upon the Altmer's forehead. Undian didn't rebel, nor did he fully accept it. The Nord pushed. Undian fell onto and through the log, going through a portal of lights. He saw Tamriel above his head, coming down to meet him. He was getting faster every second. Light began to engulf his vision and it fully did so when he was about to hit the White Gold Tower.

Undian awoke with a start. He sat up, noticing that he was on his bedroll. He looked in every direction, searching for the two Argonians. He never found them, but he did find a note. He picked it up and unfolded it, reading the contents.

Left for Cheydinhal with Jeelius. Go straight to Cloud Ruler Temple to speak with Grandmaster Jauffre.

It would also be better if you'd join the Fighter's Guild or the Mage's Guild.

Yinzei.

Undian folded the piece of paper and placed it inside the knapsack very disrespectfully. He rolled up the bedroll and placed it within the knapsack as well. He placed it over his back and trekked off back towards Cloud Ruler Temple to give Martin the bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

**MufasaToSoar is back, everyone! I am not dead. And my most sincerest apologies for the rather long wait for this chapter. I only hope for you readers to enjoy and that this chapter is good enough.**

It took some time, but Undian has made it back to Cloud Ruler Temple. All the while, he heard whispers from the knapsack. Most likely from the Mysterium Xarxes., or from that accursed spirit Nord. He came to the ancient gate of Cloud Ruler Temple, seeing it open when the Blades saw him. He dismounted the paint horse and walked up the steps, the reins in his hand.

The trip itself wasn't boring, though. He had two bandit groups attack him between the cavern and Bruma and a highwayman thought that it was a good idea to extort money out of the Altmer. It ended with the bandit dead and Undian with a scorch mark on his right shoulder which burned through the armour and onto his skin.

One of the Blades took the paint horse away from Undian, which was for the best. He wanted to be rid of the accursed animal anyways. Jauffre walked up to him, but Undian almost didn't recognise him in the Blades armour. It suited him, for some reason.

"Did you retrieve the Amulet of Kings?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

Undian looked away, shameful. Jauffre noticed this without troubles.

"You didn't get it, did you?"

Undian shook his head. He took the Mysterium Xarxes out and showed it to the Blades Grandmaster.

"But I did get this out of the shrine." Undian replied.

Jauffre looked at it, confused with the book. "Take it to Martin. He's in the Great Hall." Jauffre ordered, walking off to the battlements.

Undian placed the book back into the bag and walked into the Great Hall. There, he saw Martin at a desk almost completely covered in books. Baurus was standing at the post behind him, keeping watch over the heir to the Septim Throne.

'Honourable. Yet stupid.' Undian thought. He didn't want to know why Men do what they do.

He walked over to Martin, who was busy reading through the rather large stack of books. He noticed Undian when he was leaning onto the desk.

"Ah, Undian. You have the Amulet of Kings, I hope?" Martin asked.

Undian sighed, hanging his head lower. "No. But I do have this." He answered.

He picked the Mysterium Xarxes out of the bag and placed it rather roughly onto the desk. Martin glanced at the cover of the book, only to have his features give way to anger. He stood up, the very air changing from calm to angered. Martin gripped the desk hard, his knuckles turning white and ice forming over the surface of the wood.

"By the Nine! These things are too dangerous to even handle! What on Nirn were you thinking?!" Martin exploded.

"And I swear, by the Eight, that I couldn't! The leader of the Mythic Dawn has it and he's in somewhere called Paradise!" Undian yelled back.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. The air became tense, with both competitors having the magic coursing into their hands and Baurus having his hand on his sword, ready for any threat. Martin closed his eyes and breathed in and out, his features relaxing as he did so.

"Forgive me." He said, sitting back down. "You were right to bring it with you. But it'd be best if you keep it here. I know some ways to protect myself from its evil power."

"Evil power?" Undian asked, calming down slightly. He still had flames ready, just in case.

"Daedric gifts, such as this, are evil by nature. It differs from Daedric artefacts. Gifts corrupt the soul and brain of mortals, ultimately bending them to the Prince's rule."

"You mean I may be corrupted?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Don't worry, Baurus. I know what I am doing to protect myself." Martin said, addressing Baurus' unvoiced worries. Martin turned back to Undian. "Now, I believe Jauffre is searching for you. Something that the Captain is concerned about."

Undian nodded and left the warmth of the Hall, only to be greeted by the Breton that he was told to see. He had a grim look, something that severely disturbed Undian to the core.

"Captain Steffan has told me of two suspicious individuals. If they are based in Bruma, and are members of the Mythic Dawn, then Martin is in danger." Jauffre told him.

He waved for Undian to follow him, which the High Elf grudgingly obliged. They came to the Captain of Cloud Ruler Temple, who was looking over the battlements with pride and unrivalled vigilance.

'The Marines at Auridon would be envious.' Undian thought immediately, but quickly dismissed the thought. The Altmer are better than all.

"Captain Steffan. Tell our friend here what you know of them." Jauffre ordered, before walking off.

Undian stood next to the Imperial, who was still staring out into the distance.

"There are two of them." The Imperial piped up.

"Two what?" Undian growled.

"Spies, of course. They gather near the sigil stone at the base of the hill at night. And if you are able to be there when they gather..."

"... I can end their possible threat."

"Exactly."

Undian turned to leave, hoping to get it done quick. He's stalled enough for Kvatch, praying to the Eight that it hasn't been fully destroyed. Or that the guards weren't killed. Or ,at least, the human ones were killed.

"There is one more thing, Altmer."

Undian turned back to face Steffan, who had turned to look at him. "You may want to speak to the Captain of the Bruma guard, Burd. He can grant you official statement to this case. Don't worry, we have sent a letter to him."

Undian nodded and turned to walk away once more. This time, he was grumbling all the while. Not anything that any one of the Blades should hear, since it was not exactly nice. He trekked down the temple steps and down the mountain, kicking a timber wolf pup over the ledge while going down the mountain path.

He walked through the open fields, covered in the snow of Cyrodiil's north. The tree line was far away from the city walls, a cunning idea, even for Men. But it ruins the beauty of the land. Summerset has tree lines that have remained untouched, even growing through some of the cities. The brown walls of Bruma met him quicker than he anticipated, the yellow chain mail of the guards putting them out of the surroundings. What he saw behind the walls were typical of Men.

Ramshackle buildings all cramped together. Maybe not even enough to keep the cold away. The most striking feature was the chapel in the centre of the town. One that showed a double-bladed axe on the bell tower.

Undian kept a large distance away from it all the way up to find this Captain Burd. When he was in view of the guards stationed in front of the castle of Bruma, he saw a large Nord with a silver claymore slung across his back. Undian walked up to him.

"Captain Burd, I presume?" Undian asked, finally getting a good height on the Nord. Burd was as tall as Undian, possibly taller. However, some strands of hair on top of his head were greying, signifying his age.

The Captain looked to Undian. "Aye. And you must be the one I got the letter about. Undian, correct?"

"Yes. I need to search for spies in this town."

The captain furrowed his brow, placing a hand on his chin. "We haven't seen any. However, I will inform the guards about you and your... investigation. Do you have an idea on where to start?"

"The sigil stone just at the base of the mountain there. I was told to look there at night."

"Right. May Talo-" Burd began to say.

"Don't... you say that name." Undian interrupted, storming out of the barracks.

When the door to the barracks closed, Burd had to repeat. "May Talos protect you and guide you to glory."

He's been out here for hours.

How he hated the cold of the north.

His magicka supplies are running low and he was too comfortable to find anymore firewood, so Undian just sat there in the snow.

The moonlight reflected off the snow beneath his feet, providing a better view to spy on the spies. But it could also lead him to be seen.

He wasn't the best at sneaking. Such things were best left to the beast races. The Altmer were a proud race of mages and even small amounts of battlemages. But, he remembered the quote that voice told him an hour ago whenever he thought otherwise.

"Each race has an advantage. These advantages can be frowned upon, or used well. The beast races have more advantages than the other races."

Undian had to remember his childhood. The endless training in both magic and swordplay, the tiring etiquette rehearsals and realities, the disdain he was given by every other Altmer whenever he walked on the streets of his home city on Auridon. The worst part, however, was the lashings from the nine-tailed fox when he was only a child of 11. The scars are still visible and are a reminder to never worship the One.

He saw a suspicious movement that snapped him out of his reminiscing. Just outside the city walls, a shadow was seen moving across the snow and towards the sigil stone. Even if Undian could see details from long distances, a hood covered the face. A second shadow, similar in motive and in dress, was following the first. They moved with a practised grace.

They reached the sigil stone, which glowed an eerie shade of green. Undian moved away from his hiding spot and began to trudge across the snow. He kept low, but sneaking wasn't his way. He moved like how an honourable warrior would sneak, terribly. But he went slow and kept transferring his weight onto each foot slowly.

A loud snap came from beneath his feet. He looked down. He stepped on a dead twig. The snap garnered the attention of the two spies. They raised their hands high in the air and a yellow light emanated from inside their hands. Their bodies were now covered in the armour that Undian was now sick of seeing. A mace appeared in one spy's hand, a dagger in the other. Undian drew his longsword and summoned his skeleton.

The four charged at each other. Undian casted a fireball spell at the spy with the dagger, a female, in front of him. The spell hit the spy, but the agent just shrugged it off.

'Dunmer, obviously.' Undian thought.

She struck with lightning speed. Undian managed to dodge it, the blade of the dagger glancing harmlessly off his chainmail armour. It was here that he couldn't do much to fight her. Every time he move away to be able to strike, the Dunmer spy moved to close the gap and gain the advantage. So Undian had to do a most dishonourable and unreputable thing and punched her in the face. This dazed the Dunmer and allowed Undian to step away and drive the point into a gap in the armour. This made the Dunmer kneel and Undian withdrew the sword and placed his hand onto the Dunmer's face. He surged a large amount of magicka to essentially freeze the Dark Elf to death. Her body slumped to the side, the Bound Armour dissipating.

He heard the shriek of the skeleton's defeat. He looked over, seeing the spray of fading bones. The second spy was bleeding in several places and was breathing heavily. She turned to strike at Undian with the mace, but it was both slow and weak. Undian dodged back and trusted forwards at the throat. The tip sunk right through the fabric of the armour and into her windpipe. She dropped her mace, which started to dissipate when she let go of it. She began to choke on her own blood, which also flowed down the sword and fell onto the snow.

He angled the sword down slightly, which the dying spy followed. She stumbled back and slid herself off the blade. When her throat was free of the tip and fell, the armour faded and revealed a female Redguard. He noticed a large sack near the Runestone. Undian picked it up and got an idea. But it needed the sack, the spies and his sword.

The Bruma guards at the castle's entrance to the courtyard noticed their captain's unusual behaviour this night. They knew of his meeting with the informant from the Blades, but they thought that the informant could wait until sunrise. The captain was constantly walking between the two gates to the city.

They heard the north gate open and close. Burd, despite his old age, ran straight to the sound. The night was quiet, so the two guards half-heard the conversation that the captain was having.

Burd couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the bloodstained sack, was two heads. One was Jearl's, but the other he didn't recognise. And he knew everyone in Bruma. Undian closed the sack, not allowing anyone else to see what the contents were.

"Do you have Jearl's key to her house?" Burd asked.

"I do, but there was this second key on her person." Undian replied, showing the two keys. Both were stained in blood and were radically different in their overall shape.

"Good. I'll inform the guard of your intrusion into Jearl's house."

Nothing was odd inside the main room of Jearl's house. The bed was set, food was on the table, all the signs of a person living here. Undian thought that nothing was out of place. He took tentative steps into the single roomed house, observing the possible places for a secret to be hidden. Although, it was all above the floor, since that's what it is like in Summerset.

He walked around the small table, but he saw that two plates were set out. Which was odd, since only one bed was up here. He stepped onto the corner of the carpet, one of Redguard make, but it made a hollow sound. Curious, Undian stepped back off the corner. Remembering the sound of floorboards when stepped upon, he stepped onto the corner once more. There was a large amount of difference. Bending down, he removed the edge of the carpet and revealing a trap door.

Taking out the bloodstained keys, he used the one that he didn't use to open the front door. It fit in the keyhole perfectly. He twisted it, hearing the deadbolt click out of place. He withdrew the key and pulled the trapdoor upwards. He stared into an illuminated stone basement. He calmly dropped down and pulled the trapdoor down. He looked around, noticing copies of the Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes.

He walked deeper into the basement and saw a folded piece of parchment, a wax seal on the fold. Using a knife close by, Undian cut the seal open and read the contents. He almost dropped it from its contents.

They were orders.

And they knew where Martin was.

He had to get up to Cloud Ruler to warn them, but he cannot leave Kvatch to ruin.

'A runner from Bruma could send these orders.' Undian thought.

He quickly got to the Bruma guard barracks and had Burd send one of his guards as a messenger for Cloud Ruler Temple. When he saw the guard run through the north gate, Undian left through the east gate and began to make his way to Kvatch on foot.


	9. Chapter 9

Undian ran through the camp, feeling the eyes of hope on him. Even those of the Orc and Argonian, both of which he hated. He kept running up the hill, where the smoke was still bellowing out from the city. He stopped to catch his breath when he got to the barricade, which was still there. The only difference was that it was deserted.

He ran into the city, the guards still up on the battlements to Kvatch. He ran through the ash and soot covered streets of Kvatch into the Chapel of Akatosh. The Chapel, a holy place, was streaked with burn marks and blood. None of the guards were dead or injured, then that must mean that the blood is Daedric blood.

Captain Matius turned to look at the newcomer, seeing the familiar face. The Imperial guard captain walked over to Undian, a determined look on his face.

"It is good you came back. As you can see, the Daedra bastards tried to attack us many times, and failed." Savlian explained.

"Is it time?" Undian asked, keeping a serious face.

"It has been time many days ago." Savlian replied. "Give me a minute."

He walked over to the steps, where the guards were gathered. When the captain walked up to them, they all stood and lined up. Savlian stopped a few metres out in front of them.

"Alright, guards of Kvatch, this is it!" He started. "It is time to take back our city from the Daedra. We storm the central square and take back Castle Kvatch!"

"But, Captain, how do we expect to make it there in one piece?" A guard asked.

Savlian smiled sadistically. "We cut a swath through the Daedra, that's how. And when we do make it into the castle, we immediately begin searching for the Count."

The guards stayed silent. But each had a look of hope in their eyes.

Savlian unsheathed his longsword and held it up high. "Now, who's with me?!" He yelled.

All of the guards unsheathed their weapons and held it up high as well, cheering for their captain and for their city. The guards ran to the north door of the chapel, waiting for the captain. Savlian turned to Undian, who was surprised at his speech.

"I'd like you to join us. You may have more experience on their weaknesses than us."

"Doesn't your Altmer guard know magic?"

"No. But he is the best archer I've ever seen, though. Now, come and let's save this city."

Undian unsheathed his steel longsword and ran with Savlian. When the door opened, the guards flooded the streets of Kvatch. The Daedra, mostly scamps, were surprised when the mortal races attacked. If they got a chance to attack, they did so with the weak fireballs they throw. However, the Daedra were cut through in less than a minute. They reached the bridge that would take them to the castle, but the large iron grate was closed. Undian peered his head around the stone, receiving a fireball that just grazed his skin. Cursing, he pulled his head back and used a healing spell to close the burn.

Savlian looked around and saw the problem. "Dammit, they barred the castle." He cursed, pulling his head back.

"Is there some other way to get inside?" Undian asked.

"Go back to the Chapel and talk to Berich Inian. He knows of a passage." Savlian ordered.

Undian nodded and ran through the opening, back into the Chapel of Akatosh. When he entered, a sight came to him. It was Yinzei, along with three Imperials who were wearing the patrol armour of the Imperial Legion. One had a bow with a quiver of steel arrows across his back, one held a steel greatsword and the last held a shield in his left hand with a steel long sword on his left hip. The soldier with the shield came up to the Altmer.

"We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while out on patrol. Do you require assistance?" He explained.

Undian scowled, yet nodded anyways. "Follow me and follow orders." He replied.

The apparent leader nodded in response and retreated back to his fellows to relay the circumstances. Yinzei walked up to Undian and handed the Altmer a small note, an ink seal on the back.

"Orders from Jauffre and Martin." Yinzei explained.

"About the threat from Oblivion?" Undian asked.

"About the Oblivion Crisis, yes." Yinzei answered.

"Is that what they are calling it now?"

"It's what the people are calling it."

Yinzei turned, with the intent to leave. Undian, not thinking, placed his hand upon the Argonian Blade's shoulder. "I may need your help."

Yinzei turned his head. He smiled a rather toothy smile, one of a predator. "Sure. There was nothing fun on the way here."

Undian only smiled back and turned to who must be Berich Inian. A green headband was wrapped around a tanned head, small spikes of human hair were growing.

"Berich, I presume?" Undian asked.

The Imperial man, who looked to be about 20, turned to the High Elf. "Yes." He replied lazily.

"I've heard that you have a key to a passageway to the castle gates." Undian implied.

Berich's eyes widened. "That's right. They closed the castle gates before we were forced into here." He exclaimed. But it was followed by a sigh. "I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, friend. The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself."

"What are you implying?"

"I'd better go with you. We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft, and then through what's left of the city." He explained.

Undian nodded and began to turn towards the stairs that lead further down.

"Wait!"

Undian turned back towards Berich.

"If... If I don't make it, take the key and carry on without me. You need to reach the tower at the North wall of the city." Berich continued.

"It wouldn't come to that." Undian said.

The Imperial Legion soldiers came down from their meeting/conversation. Undian walked up to the three and gave them orders. The archer would stay behind Berich, along with Yinzei. The shielded one would stay with Berich while the one with the claymore would stay alongside Undian to fight with him.

They descended the steps and went into the Undercroft. It was lit by few torches, and scamps made their home in here. The mortals stormed through the daedra, which posed some threat. Arrows punctured their skulls or chest and sword blades cut through their skin and bone. They came to the end of the Undercroft and opened the door, coming onto the ruined streets of Kvatch. But it was heavily trafficked by scamps and clannfears, all of which stopped and stared at the mortal newcomers.

"Shit." Undian cursed.

The next however long it was was a deep battle between the two forces. Arrows and fireballs flew, blades and claws swung through the air hoping to kill or maim the victim and armour, be it natural or smelted, protected against lucky blows. The battle was over, the mortals from Mundus won, but too much time passed. The Legion soldier with the claymore perished by a clannfear who was going to attack his archer comrade. After saying a quick goodbye and prayer, they pushed on.

But the true horror of Kvatch's ruin showed itself now. Any bodies that weren't burnt by the flames were rotting and blood still unnaturally flowed from their wounds. Rotted heads on spikes stared at them with agony and damnation at those who were still living that dared to walk the streets, their blood flowing down the spikes and making them slick.

Undian kept at the front, although Berich was telling them exactly where to go. When they came to another large expanse, blood was flowing down the hill like a river. And a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Undian square in the chest, knocking the Altmer over.

"Eight, damn it." He cursed, healing himself and standing back up.

Many arrows were loosed to the daedra in the courtyard, of which there were many. Luckily, no one died as a result, but Undian's armour held up just enough to protect but was now holding together by just a few links. That's when he remembered one of those Shield spells from his youth. Mouthing the incantation to jog his memory, he repeated it in his mind and casted the spell. A white light emanated in his hands and a mist of the same colour slowly fell and enveloped the Altmer, solidifying upon contact with him. It wasn't much now, but at least it would protect him for now.

They continued, Berich pointing out the guardhouse as the broken stone structure. But between them and the guardhouse was some scamps and a Dremora. The two groups stopped and stared at the other, only the wind breaking the silence. As if by coincidence or of having the same mindset, the two groups emitted a war cry each and charged at the other. Berich, Undian and the Legion soldier were in the fray while Yinzei and the Legion archer rained arrows upon the enemy. When Undian's shield spell dissipated, he recanted the spell and begun to fight the Dremora. All of the scamps were defeated, leaving only Undian and the Dremora to fight. Their two swords came to a deadlock, both staring at the other in close range.

"Have you heard from your family yet, mortal?" The Dremora asked, smiling sadistically.

Undian stared blankly.

"I heard that the Gates have opened up in Summerset Isles. Somewhere close by to where your family is."

Undian's face was contorting and relaxing, trying to keep calm in the face of these taunts, literally and metaphorically.

"They will die, just like the rest of your people!" The Dremora yelled.

That is when Undian lost it. He sent his foot out, catching the Dremora in the kneecap. He heard a sickening crack and a screech of pain. Undian picked up the Dremora's sword in his left hand and crossed them over at the throat of the daedra.

"Don't you ever talk about my family. They are trained Thalmor mages and fighters. They will not be destroyed so easily." Undian said.

He sliced with both swords at the neck. The head of the Dremora came clean off and the body slumped to the ground, lifeless and useless. But the Altmer's reaction to the daedra's sword was the most surprising. After sheathing the steel longsword, he took the scabbard from the Dremora's belt, clipped it to his own and placed the Dremora longsword within.

Yinzei ran up to Undian, confused as to why. Undian turned, seeing the question written in the Argonian Blade's eyes. "It felt like I needed it later. Not sure why, but it did." The Altmer answered.

They jogged into the guardhouse and Berich moved some crates, revealing a trapdoor underneath. He produced a key and unlocked the trapdoor. He removed the key and opened up the trapdoor.

"There, done." He said to himself. He turned to Undian and placed a hand on the bicep. "May the Gods guide you, my friend. Thank you." After saying that, Berich removed his arm.

"What are you going to do now?" Undian asked.

"I'm going back to Captain Matius to help storm the castle. See you there." He replied and promptly left, running through the streets.

Back at the castle gate:

The guards have made it to the steel grate. Thanks to the Gods, the daedra on the top of the castle gate left and the guards moved up. While determined, Matius could feel the tension that permeated the air. And any shuffle the guards made were amplified, since it was that silent.

"Captain?"

Matius turned to his Altmer subordinate, Merandil. While technically in charge, there was no rules saying that he had to refer them formally at all times.

"Yes, Merandil?" Savlian responded.

He heard the Altmer archer swallow, most likely from the nerves. "I would j-just like to say that... it has been an honour serving with you." He stammered.

"Likewise, my friend."

They heard running coming from behind them. It was Berich and he joined up, waiting. They saw Undian, an Argonian and two Legion soldiers run past. The Argonian and Legion soldiers lined at the gate closest to the courtyard, where many daedra gathered. They heard grunts and screeches, but the gates slowly opened. When the gates were above head height, the guards and company charged the daedra.

The courtyard was soon stained in mixed blood. While none of the guards were dead yet, there were many scratches on the unprotected parts of their bodies. While they rested and healed their wounds, Undian had someone expertly put his armour back together with a hammer, the stone courtyard and his flame spells.

When the rest was complete, they stood and went into Kvatch Castle. The interior was ruined. Stone pillars were crumbled and laid strewn across the hall. Tapestries displaying the Kvatch Fox were torn to shreds. The throne, that they could see from the entrance, was half crushed beneath a broken part of a pillar.

The guards and company killed the scamps that made the grand hall their playhouse. Only when they were sure that none would come, Savlian spread the guards out and gave orders to two of the guards.

"Undian! Go behind the throne and check upon the Count! We'll hold this point!" Savlian yelled.

Undian, along with Yinzei, the two Imperial Legion soldiers and two Kvatch guardsmen, went up the stairs and into the doorway. When they were through, they saw a swarm of scamps bashing against a shield wall. One scamp successfully bashed through the shield wall and the swarm ripped the four Kvatch guards to pieces with their claws. The group charged through, taking out scamps that tried to charge through them.

However, when Yinzei walked past an archway to a separate hall, a stunted scamp burst out and tackled him to the floor. The Argonian used the momentum to roll backwards and kick the scamp off and sending it into a fire in the centre of the room. The group heard the screeches of pain from the daedra, but weren't fazed by it. They continued on, splitting with Undian carefully stepping over the heavily bleeding bodies of the guards and into the room at the end, where he could hear screaming.

Undian burst through, seeing a flame atronach holding a richly dressed man by the hem of his expensive cloak. But he could see a dagger in the man's hand and he stabbed the atronach with it. It screeched and released him. The man, no doubt the Count, ran sideways and not past it. The atronach, now flaming a blue hue and not the usual red, picked up the Count once more and slashed at his chest. Blood became smeared on the walls from the slashes and the Count's heart was soon ripped out of the chest. The Count, dead from the fourth slash, was released from the grip and fell to the floor, where his blood was now spreading across the floor. Undian only stood there, shocked by the Count's death.

But he soon began to see red. The last thing he saw was the flame atronach, still holding the Count's heart, see the Altmer, screech and turn blue once more. When Undian could see again, he was standing over the remains of the flame atronach, his feet covered in the blood of the Count. He touched the metal plate of the flame atronach, feeling it as cold as ice. He even saw the ice crystals forming on the surface.

He rose and sheathed his steel longsword. He looked down at the corpse of the Count and begun to stare in grief. He was barely aware of the shuffling of metal links or the clanking of steel armour. He just stood there, staring. Without conscious thought or knowledge, Undian began to cry. The tears rolled down his face and fell to the floor, mixing with the large and growing puddle of blood that was now around his feet.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled.

He heard more people crying and looked over. The two Kvatch guards who accompanied him were crying as well. Undian knelt down and raised the hand that had a very ornate ring on the index finger. He took the slightly bloodstained ring off and stood once more. He motioned his head towards the exit.

"Lets leave." He said and begun to walk away.

The guards in the main hall relaxed slightly. The daedra attacked the hall once more and their corpses laid on the stones and carpet. They heard the door at the other end of the hall open and close, making them all tense up. When they saw Undian and the small group he led, they relaxed more than before. But Savlian could see that the Count wasn't with them and the gloomy look on Undian's face.

He ran up, sword still in hand.

"Where is the Count? Why isn't he with you?" He asked forcefully.

Undian took a breath in, eyes still focusing on nothing. "He's dead. I didn't make it in time. I'm so sorry." He said.

Savlian was so shocked that he dropped his sword, making the steel hit the stone floor and the contact echo throughout the hall. Savlian adopted a look similar to Undian's, but still kept his head high.

"Do you have the signet ring?" The captain asked.

Undian raised his left hand and opened it, revealing the Colovian Signet Ring, slightly bloodstained. Savlian took it, although both gently and slowly.

"I... I can't believe it." Savlian breathed out. His face soon turned from shock to anger. Placing the ring back into Undian's hand, he walked over and kicked a broken pillar over and over again. "We were too late! What a guard captain I am!" He yelled, getting his frustrations out into the open.

When he stopped, he walked back over to Undian, taking the ring back. When it was in the palm of his hand, Savlian looked down at it. He looked back up to Undian.

"My thanks in helping us retake the city, Undian." He said, catching the attention of the Altmer. "We may have lost the Count, but we have proved that the daedra can be defeated." He continued.

Savlian took his cuirass off and held it over to Undian. "Take it." He ordered.

Undian obeyed, but only out of goodwill. "Why? And wouldn't this not fit me?" The Altmer asked.

"Kvatch needs someone to lead them. And since the Count is unable to do so, that falls to me. I quit from being the city captain. And the cuirass conforms to the one wearing it. Some magical stuff that I don't understand." Savlian explained.

He slapped his now unarmoured hand on Undian's bicep. "Once more, thank you, Hero of Kvatch." He said before walking away.

Undian stared down at the cuirass, thinking. 'Am I worthy enough for the honour? And why did Savlian do this when he could've just given it to one of his guards.'

Undian didn't think on it more, instead of placing the cuirass into his bag for further use. Yinzei walked up to beside Undian.

"You have helped them regain their city." Yinzei said.

"True, but at a terrible cost." Undian replied.

"It gave them hope. Something to stand for." Yinzei responded. He turned to face Undian. "I'll spread the word of this, give the people something to hope for against the threat from Oblivion."

With that said, he walked away through the doors. The two legionnaires walked away as well. Undian took out the note that Yinzei gave him before, cut the seal and opened it.

 _Undian,_

 _I have read that the Mysterium Xarxes is Mankar Cameron's Paradise. He bound himself to the book, using magics that I will speak no further of, to create the portal. To create a portal outside, I would have require four items and to temporarily bind myself to the book. I have translated the first ingredient necessary for the portal to Mankar Cameron's Paradise. The blood of a Daedra Lord. When you get the chance, read the book Modern Heretics if you can._

 _Also, Jauffre wants you to come back to Bruma to assist the guards there against an Oblivion Gate that just opened recently. Something about showing them how to deal with future threats to their city._

 _Martin._

Undian closed the note, determined to end this Eight-forsaken Crisis. He walked out of the ruins of Kvatch Castle, where Savlian was announcing the terrible news to the guards who weren't with Undian at that time.


	10. Author's Announcement of Apologies

**Sorry everyone.**

 **This story is on a hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. While I do know where I want this story to head, along with its (spoilers) direct sequels, I do not know how to get it there.**

 **Pietersielie: I know, it must come as a shock, and I thank you for your own review (*sniffle* *tear falls to floor*). I am not a quitter by nature, and because of this hiatus, I am ashamed to not keep this story going for now or updating it as quickly as I should.**

 **Also, in response, I technically do not care about the amount of reviews. While it is nice to, as long as other people read this story, and my others in extension, it warms my heart only for this happiness and enjoyment to be spread to others.**


End file.
